Sombrer dans la lumière
by Lama-reptilien
Summary: 7e année. Ils s'attirent inéluctablement...mais ils ne font pas partie du même monde. Et surtout, ils se haïssent tant...depuis si longtemps. HG/DM, ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.
1. Troubles

Bonjour à tous !!

Étant trop fainéante pour me présenter, je vous renvoie à ma jolie petite bio /lamareptilien , qui vous montrera peut-être quelle débile mentale je suis…--''

J'espère en tout cas que vous ne serez pas trop effrayés, et que vous voudrez bien lire ma petite fic (qui comptera certainement 18 chapitres…petite fic donc, hem…) : c'est ma toute première fic depuis mon retour sur fanfiction, depuis tant d'années (quelle nostalgie…snif !).

Ceci est donc une fic sur le couple Hermione/Draco (mon couple préféré), mais il y aura aussi apparition de quelques autres couples au fil de l'histoire…Ah, au fait, si il y a des homophobes ici, qu'ils passent leur chemin…Bien que cette fic ne soit pas un yaoï , j'aime pas les homophobes, désolée…

Voilà, sinon, navrée, mais l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi (sauf dans mes rêves peut-être..), et tous les personnages sont à Mme J.K. Rowling…pfff

Ah, et de plus, je ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 et 7, donc pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lu (et qui devraient pallier à ce manque sur le champ), pas d'inquiétudes, je ne révèle rien, et je fais tout à ma propre sauce…

Bien, ceci étant dit, je veux faire une petite dédicace à ma bêta-lectrice, Yebbeka, que j'adore et que j'admire…Je ne suis qu'un humble padawan face à sa puissance de maître Jedi !!D'ailleurs, pour tous les amateurs du couple Harry/Draco, je vous la conseille !!

Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, la LECTURE !! J'essaierai de publier un chapitre tous les 2 ou 3 jours (vive les vacances !!), et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !!

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !!

CHAPITRE I : Troubles

            Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain. Les grands yeux chocolats scrutèrent le reflet dans la glace : à l'aube de sa septième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger avait radicalement changé ; ses courbes s'étaient affirmées, son visage affiné et sa dentition était devenue irréprochable.

            Malgré tout, elle n'était jamais satisfaite de son image, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle paraissait si …vide…

            Boudeuse, elle défit lentement le nœud de sa cravate, et une fois celle-ci à terre, commença à se déshabiller. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et laissa la vapeur envahir la pièce. Elle respira avec délice la brume autour d'elle, puis entra dans la cabine et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Ses muscles commencèrent alors à se détendre, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers celui qu'elle avait quitté quelques semaines plus tôt, sur le quai d'une gare, quelque part en Europe.

            Elle avait passé l'été chez Viktor Krum, le mondialement célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare et, accessoirement, son ex petit ami. Il lui avait proposé de venir le voir dans sa résidence secondaire, et bien sûr, elle avait accepté ; elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Viktor.

Dès son arrivée, s'en suivit de longues heures en boites de nuit, dansant comme elle n'avait encore jamais dansé, découvrant pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pouvait plaire aux garçons. Viktor avait en effet beaucoup d'amis qu'il ne manqua pas de lui présenter.

 Mais malgré toutes les propositions alléchantes, elle n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du simple flirt avec eux. Par contre, la promiscuité avec le jeune attrapeur eu raison de toutes ses pudeurs ; c'est dans ses bras qu'elle apprit les joies de l'amour, et qu'elle y prit particulièrement goût.

            Puis ils avaient décidé d'en rester là, de continuer de se voir, en simples amis cette fois. Ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord, et c'est avec chaleur qu'elle l'avait étreint sur le quai de la gare du train qui devait la ramener chez elle.

            Avec un sourire, elle repensa au corps musclé de son partenaire estival, et ses mains prirent instinctivement le chemin si souvent tracé par celles de son amant. Elle poussa un gémissement d'excitation lorsqu'elle atteint son intimité brûlante, les volutes de fumée emplissant la pièce semblaient faire écho à ses souvenirs, et les images se succédant dans sa tête, elle poussa un râle de plaisir et s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche.

            Elle émit un petit rire en pensant aux têtes que feraient ses camarades si ils avaient vent de ses pratiques aquatiques. Elle sortit, mit des vêtements propres, noua soigneusement sa cravate et mit de l'ordre dans sa tignasse : elle avait déniché un gel sorcier qui permettaient à ses cheveux de ne plus se dresser en chou-fleur sur sa tête, ce qui arrangeait considérablement son apparence.

            Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain, épingla son insigne de préfète en chef et partit faire sa ronde nocturne. En chemin, elle croisa Lavande Brown sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, agrippée comme une sangsue à la bouche d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle croyait être en cinquième année…Laissant ce couple un peu trop bruyant à ses activités, elle sortit dans le couloir et commença son inspection.

            Au bout d'un quart d'heure, durant lequel elle retira 10 points à Serpentard pour avoir surpris un deuxième année en train de placer des bombabouses devant le dortoir des Poufsouffles, et 5 points à deux Serdaigles en train de se bécoter dans un coin sombre, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'une salle de classe censée être déserte. Une voix froide et traînante accablait une petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, sanglotant dans son écharpe jaune et noire.

            Elle fit une entrée fracassante, prenant de cours son homologue masculin, Draco Malefoy, qu'elle menaça de sa baguette. Elle croisa un regard gris acier glacé, et son sang bouilla dan ses veines :

            -« J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir abuser de ton autorité de préfet, Malefoy…je ne supporte plus de voir ta sale tête de fils à papa mégalomane terroriser les premières années. Cette fois, c'en est trop ! »

            Elle fit signe à la petite Poufsouffle, qui poussa un couinement de remerciement avant de sortir de la pièce à toute allure.

            Le jeune Serpentard la toisa, goguenard. Il avait sorti sa baguette, et l'avait pointée sur la jeune fille fulminante. Les sorts fusèrent, tant d'un côté que de l'autre, et tous les objets présents dans la pièce furent peu à peu explosés, projetés contre les murs, et souvent vers l'adversaire, sans que personne ne fut touché : les deux préfets connaissaient trop bien leurs incantations, et ils étaient de niveaux égaux, maîtrisant à la perfection les sortilèges d'attaque comme de défense.

            Au fil du combat, les deux combattants s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à environ deux mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Malefoy projeta une énorme encyclopédie au visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci plongea en avant pour l'éviter et atterrit sur le torse du jeune homme, l'entraînant ainsi dans sa chute.

 Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, ses poignets furent fermement menottés, et elle se retrouva dans une position très équivoque, à califourchon sur son assaillant. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air carnassier et lança :

            -« Eh bien Granger, si c'était ça que tu voulais, me grimper dessus, il te suffisait de me demander… »

            Paralysée, elle ne puit ni répondre ni même bouger. Son cerveau était bloqué, et elle ne fit rien pour empêcher les mains baladeuses de Malefoy qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, et commençaient lentement à descendre.

            -« Quoique, je n'aurais pas nécessairement accepté, poursuivit-il, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autoriser les Sang-de-Bourbes à entrer dans mon lit. »

            A ces mots, les neurones de la Gryffondor se reconnectèrent enfin, sa fureur se faisant à nouveau ressentir dans tout son corps. Son genou décrivit un mouvement rapide et précis, et le Serpentard se retrouva plié en deux de douleur, déplorant une partie chère de son anatomie, désormais lamentablement écrasée par le coup de la jeune fille, qui le toisa d'un air méprisant :

            -« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Malefoy, je ne pourrais jamais aimer une petite ordure comme toi ! »

Hermione sortit brutalement de la classe, claquant la porte, la respiration haletante et le rouge aux joues. Elle décida que sa ronde était terminée, et fonça vers sa chambre de préfète. Profitant d'être seule, elle claqua la porte et, de rage, entreprit de détruire minutieusement tous les objets présents dans la pièce. Les plumes et les manuels volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, brisés en mille morceaux.

            Lorsqu'elle finit de passer ses nerfs sur de pauvres livres innocents, elle lança quelques sorts de réparation, et la pièce reprit son aspect initial, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle alla se coucher, espérant ainsi tomber dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, qui lui permettrait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Elle se souvenait juste de son impuissance dans les bras de Malefoy, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ses insultes la ramènent à la réalité. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable de se dégager de cette étreinte ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu bouger ?

            Un spasme dans son bas-ventre répondit à sa place. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu _envie_ de se dégager. Elle avait prit plaisir à sentir le corps du beau blond contre le sien, sentir ses mains la parcourir …Excitée par le souvenir du torse du Serpentard, elle se mordit la lèvre et gémit. Elle fut horrifiée de constater que son corps réclamait celui de Malefoy…Elle avait envie de lui…mais _pourquoi ?_

C'est vrai que ce dernier avait un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine…On pouvait même dire que toutes étaient à ses pieds, et qu'il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour se servir. Mais elle se croyait sincèrement au-dessus de tout ça ! Toutes ces humiliations, ces insultes, ces combats…Elle fixa sa main tremblante ; elle finit par conclure qu'elle était sérieusement en manque, et que sa réaction n'était que la conséquence de son gros sentiment de solitude actuel.

            De toute manière, il était absolument hors de question de s'intéresser à cette espèce grosse limace pourrie gâtée de Malefoy. Il était peut-être diablement beau, mais c'était aussi un sale type, arrogant et égocentrique, très certainement déjà à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

            Malgré ces réflexions, des pensées très peu correctes commencèrent à envahir la tête de Hermione. Honteuse d'ainsi faire de ce crétin raciste, le héros de ses fantasmes, elle se promit de toujours garder en tête quelle pourriture il était en réalité, et de ne jamais céder aux pulsions que, par malheur, il provoquait et qui faisait palpiter son bas-ventre.

            Sur cette bonne résolution, elle se laissa s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, tombant dans un sommeil fragile et agité.


	2. Pari

Bonjour bonjour !! Me revoilou, avec un deuxième chapitre !!

Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre-ci, le POV sera celui de Draco…d'ailleurs, j'en changerai à quasiment tous les chapitres…J'aime les changements !!

Je redis encore que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling…snif…

Ah, et je sais que j'ai dit que je publierai régulièrement, mais j'ai pris du retard, alors la rentrée est proche…je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le faire…j'aurais surement du retard, à partir du mois de septembre ; en effet, je serai en CPGE scientifique…souhaitez-moi bonne chance TT !

Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

CHAPITRE II : Pari

Ce matin-là, le Prince des Serpentards se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il grogna lorsque son ami, Blaise Zabini, tira sa couverture pour l'obliger à se lever. Il se releva, les cheveux pleins d'épis, fusillant son meilleur ami du regard :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là sale pervers ? Tu comptais abuser de moi tant que je dormais ? »

Son ami le regarda d'un air goguenard :

-« Draco mon chéri, je te rappelle que tu m'as donné le mot de passe de ta chambre il y a deux semaines…et puis tu sais, tout ce que je voulais voir, je l'ai déjà vu il y a quelque temps déjà, je te rappelle… »

- « Je n'en ai aucun souvenir …» répondit-il avec son air le plus arrogant.

-« Tu me brises le cœur mon ange, mais là, tu devrais te bouger tes jolies petites fesses parce qu'il ne te reste que vingt minutes pour te préparer et manger un morceau avant de commencer les cours. A moins que tu ne préfères aller en cours torse nu, les cheveux en pétards…Personnellement, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient mais bon, j'en connais qui ne s'en relèveraient pas… »

Balançant son plus gros coussin au visage de son ami, le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Zabini sortit de la pièce en lui rappelant de se dépêcher. Blaise avait été son amant un temps, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'en plus de leurs ébats, c'était sa conversation, fine et rusée, qui plaisait à Draco.

A présent, il était son meilleur, et unique ami, même si de temps en temps, ils ne se refusaient pas une petite nuit ensemble, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Car oui, Draco Malefoy appréciait la compagnie des hommes. En réalité, il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes, ce n'était pas la différence de sexe qui allait arrêter le grand Malefoy dans ses ébats !

Il fixa la glace : son visage aux traits fins et séduisants, ses yeux gris acier, ses muscles taillés par le Quidditch et les entraînements que lui faisait subir son père…Oui, il était beau, et ce n'était pas la population de Poudlard, garçons ou filles, élèves ou professeurs, qui dirait le contraire. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi…

Soupirant, il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla et se coiffa précautionneusement, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Bien qu'il est abandonné ses deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle, le vide se faisait toujours autour de lui lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs, tant par respect que par crainte. Toisant tous les élèves qui passaient, ou plutôt s'écrasaient devant lui, il franchit la porte de la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

Se servant une part de pudding, son regard se déposa sur la table rouge et or, où une jeune fille brune était en pleine conversation avec deux têtes d'abrutis, l'une brune et l'autre rousse. Il se remémora enfin les évènements de la veille, comprenant pourquoi il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur : la soirée avait été des plus désagréables. Quoique instructive : lorsque cette furie était entrée dans la salle de classe où il s'amusait un peu avec une petite Poufsouffle qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder de travers, les yeux flamboyants, il l'avait trouvé assez…attirante.

En effet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder de plus près l'évolution de Granger, et avait jugé, à son grand étonnement, qu'elle s'était bien développée. De plus, il avait bien sûr noté la paralysie de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée couchée sur lui. Ah, que voulez-vous, il était irrésistible…pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais son sourire se changea en grimace lorsqu'il se remémora le remarquable coup de genou qu'elle lui avait placé ; il faudra veiller à lui faire payer ça, histoire de marquer le coup.

Alors qu'il finissait de manger, il capta le regard de Granger : il lui adressa son plus irrésistible sourire séducteur, mais elle répondit par un regard méprisant, détourna la tête, l'ignorant superbement, et retourna à sa conversation avec la grande asperge rousse. Ce débile de Weasley ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur petite joute visuelle…toujours aussi fine la belette !

Mais si il y avait une chose que ne pouvait pas supporter le Prince des Serpentards, c'était qu'on l'ignore. Le mépris, qu'il magnait si bien, le rendait fou lorsqu'il lui était adressé. Il décida alors que la Sang-de-Bourbe serait à lui, que bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui…Elle le désirait déjà, il l'avait senti, et ce ne sera que plus facile de la faire tomber entre ses griffes.

-« Nouvelle proie en vue ? »

Draco sursauta à la voix de son ami. Celui-ci le regardait, amusé, avec cet air supérieur de celui qui sait tout, qui voit tout, qui devine toutes vos pensées et qui lui allait si bien. Feignant l'innocence, il répondit :

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Tu as le regard du chasseur qui a repérer sa proie, et qui s'apprête à faire feu »

Le blond haussa les sourcils :

-« _"faire feu"_ ??C'est joliment formulé dis-moi… »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel :

-« Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, Draco Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un rustre pervers et obsédé, le sermonna-t-il, tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux métaphores, tu serais capable de salir Shakespeare lui-même… »

-« Bah justement, ton poète, il était loin d'être très clair, si tu fais attention aux mots qu'il emploie… »

-« Draco, sérieux, ferme-la… »

Étouffant un rire, il se dirigea vers les cachots, où il avait cours de potions…et avec qui bien sûr ? Avec ces crétins de Gryffondors, évidemment ! Oh joie…

Mais c'était peut-être le signe pour lui de mettre dès maintenant le plan « Granger » à exécution. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant du jeu qui allait commencer. Il adorait les challenges, et Poudlard ne contenait vraiment que des proies faciles. Mais cette fille, elle, voulait lui résister…Quoi de plus excitant ? Il savait qu'il gagnerait, il était obligé de gagner. Il s'extasia en imaginant le pauvre petit cœur de la Gryffondor, brisé, après avoir vaillamment combattu.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, et s'installa tout près de la table du trio ennemi. Il vit le visage de Granger tiquer, et n'en fut que plus ravi ; sa présence était loin de la laisser de marbre. Avec des gestes experts, il sortit ses affaires et concentra son attention sur le professeur Rogue, qui leur avait préparé un cours particulièrement amusant : une potion extrêmement difficile, que très peu de personnes dans la pièce étaient capables de réussir.

Très sûr de lui, il se mit à la tâche ; hachant les ingrédients avec une infime précision, mélangeant soigneusement le contenu du chaudron, pendant un temps bien précis. Zabini le regardait faire, admiratif, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il alla chercher un ingrédient sur le bureau du professeur, il prit soin de frôler la Gryffondor, et en revenant, osa même discrètement caresser les hanches de la jeune fille, devenue rouge pivoine. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, plein de fureur et de haine à peine contenues, mais légèrement brillant. Quel dilemme semblait déchirer ses jolis yeux !

Surpris de sa propre pensée, il se détourna et se remit à l'ouvrage : la potion prit exactement la couleur et la texture prévues, et il l'admira, très fier de lui. Il observa la table voisine : la belette avait une sorte de congloméra gris vert empestant le souffre, le balafré bataillait avec une potion de bonne composition, mais de couleur jaunâtre, au lieu du bleu-roi attendu ; seul Granger, qui allait à présent ajouter le dernier ingrédient, avait une potion digne de ce nom.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle hachait sa racine de mandragore, au lieu de la découper en fines rondelles, comme marqué dans les instructions. Il se glissa alors derrière elle, lui prit la main, et lui souffla :

-« Tu ne sais plus lire Granger ? Ne martyrise pas davantage cette pauvre racine innocente, tu veux nous faire sauter ou quoi ? »

Guidant sa main, il reprit :

-« T'as de la chance que mon uniforme soit neuf ; je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit abîmé dans une bête explosion de chaudron…»

Il profita d'être dans cette position pour sentir le parfum de la Gryffondor : elle avait une odeur sucrée, appétissante. Son envie d'elle n'en fut qu'exacerbée, et il se promit de la posséder très vite.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy ?? »

Tiens, le retour de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond en chef, le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air furieux, comme sur le point de lui lancer un maléfice, tandis que le rouquin, ayant sorti pour l'occasion son plus bel air d'abruti, passait du Serpentard à son amie, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

D'un air narquois, le blond répondit à sa Némésis de toujours :

-« Je fais ce que toi, mon petit balafré, tu n'es pas capable de faire, autrement dit, sauver une belle potion du ratage absolu. Mais c'est sûr qu'en voyant la _tienne, _on se demande si ce n'est pas ta crétinerie qui déteint sur ta copine… »

Il se tourna vers le chaudron de Weasley, dont les ridiculement gigantesques oreilles avaient virés à l'écarlate :

-« Je ne ferais même pas de commentaire sur ton travail à toi, Weasel, c'est carrément pitoyable… »

C'est à ce moment que Granger se décida à réagir : elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Malefoy, se tourna vers lui, glaciale:

-« Merci du conseil Malefoy, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais, au lieu d'insulter mes amis, retourner à ta place, et nous ficher la paix ? »

Avec un sourire sarcastique, il répondit :

-« Mais bien sûr, vos désirs sont des ordres très chère… »

Et il retourna à sa place, non sans lui avoir adresser un dernier sourire charmeur. Elle rougit, à la fois furieuse et gênée, et retourna à sa potion. D'un air supérieur, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et attendit que la sonnerie retentisse. Blaise s'assit à côté de lui :

-« Alors comme ça, c'est Granger ta nouvelle proie ? Bizarre, tu tapes pourtant ni dans les intellos, ni dans les Sang-de-Bourbes d'habitude… »

-« T'en fais pas va, j'ai mes raisons… »

-« Je te crois…Dis, tu le trouves pas à croquer le petit Weasley ? »

Alors là, le somptueux et digne prince des Serpentards faillit en tomber à la renverse. Profondément choqué, il se tourna vers son ami :

-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu craques sur la belette maintenant ? Tu baisses considérablement dans mon estime là… Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves.»

-« Bah je le trouve mignon, il a toujours l'air d'un petit animal perdu…Ça te donne pas envie de le réconforter ??

-« Nan, et si j'avais envie de m'occuper d'un petit animal à l'air stupide, je prendrais un hamster !! »

-« Tu es sûr d'être humain toi ? Je sais pas moi, est-ce que tu as un cœur au moins ? »

-« Je n'en ai jamais ressenti l'utilité… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la fin du cours de potion sonna, et il donna au professeur Rogue un échantillon de sa potion, dont ce dernier en fit l'éloge. Il remarqua que Granger avait suivi ses instructions, et avait obtenu une potion d'aussi bonne qualité que la sienne…Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune fille rougit en détournant la tête. Ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu, finalement…


	3. Tentation

CHAPITRE III : Tentation

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris aujourd'hui, à Malefoy ?? »

Ils étaient à présent sortis de la classe de potions, et se dirigeaient à présent vers la classe d'Histoire de la magie. Le comportement d'un certain Serpentard avait profondément choqué Harry, qui ne cessait de lui poser cette question. Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de leur altercation de la nuit dernière, ni des pulsions que le blond lui provoquait.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs paru remarqué les sentiments de la Gryffondor, car il n'avait cessé de la fixer d'un air entendu…

Avait-il décidé de s'amuser avec elle ? Le manège de la racine de mandragore, en potions, était bien entendu un simple jeu pour lui, comme si il s'amusait de la savoir sous son emprise. Elle enrageait d'être si faible, et des envies de meurtres remplacèrent les agréables images que la présence du blond avait fait surgir en elle.

Pendant que le professeur Binns discourait une énième fois sur le combat opposant les sorciers aux gobelins, elle ne cessa de repenser aux lèvres de Malefoy, si près de sa nuque, ses mots caressant sa joue, la faisant frissonner. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle décida d'éviter le plus possible le maléfique Serpentard ; elle limiterait ainsi le risque, soit de l'égorger, soit de le violer dans un coin sombre.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle sortit de cours, suivie de ses deux acolytes, et décida d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque, avant manger. Elle n'avait pas encore fini un devoir de Métamorphose, et elle avait absolument besoin de faire des recherches sur un sujet que lui avait inspiré son dernier cours.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son « repaire », seule, Harry et Ron n'ayant pas le courage d'étudier si tôt dans la journée, le ventre vide, de surcroît. Elle s'installa en silence, et commença sa recherche du livre approprié.

Elle se rendit alors compte que le livre dont elle avait besoin se trouvait dans la Réserve, pièce adjacente à la bibliothèque contenant tous les livres les plus compliqués et les plus dangereux de Poudlard, auxquels seuls les dernières années avait accès.

Elle s'engouffra donc dans la pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe à huile. Elle en conclut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la Réserve, et plissa les yeux ; elle se retrouva soudain face à face avec Draco Malefoy, qu'elle s'était jurée d'éviter jusqu'à ce que ses hormones daignent la laisser tranquille.

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois et lança :

-« Comme on se retrouve, hein Granger ? C'est fou se que l'on peut se croiser, ces temps-ci …»

-« J'en suis la première embêtée Malefoy, répondit-elle, j'en ai marre de voir ta sale tête de fouine… »

La « fouine » en question serra les dents sous l'affront. Il sembla être tenté par un petit combat, mais il parut réaliser que la Réserve n'était vraiment pas le lieu approprié. Il se résigna à laisser passer l'injure, lui lança un regard mauvais, qui devint venimeux lorsqu'elle se détourna de lui, l'ignora et se mit à la recherche du livre qui l'intéressait. Semblant oublier pourquoi il était là, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce, furieux.

Hermione prit son temps avant de repasser dans la bibliothèque. Elle vérifia que Malefoy était bien parti, et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle étudia pendant deux heures de suite, sans s'arrêter, ravie de voir que le travail était un moyen très efficace pour lui faire oublier le jeune homme blond.

Se rendant compte de l'heure, elle se dépêcha d'aller grignoter quelque chose avant de reprendre ses cours. Elle rejoint ses amis, et le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche.

Le soir venant, elle déposa son sac de cours dans sa chambre de préfète, et sortit inspecter les couloirs. Il faisait nuit, et la pleine lune resplendissait dans un ciel sans nuage. Cette vision l'apaisa, comme si la beauté des rayons de lune miroitant sur les eaux sombres du lac, ce magnifique spectacle pouvait apaiser son cœur et purifier son âme.

Elle décida alors d'aller se balader près du lac ; après tout, elle pouvait toujours faire comme si elle vérifiait que personne n'était en dehors de son dortoir. De toute façon, depuis que Malefoy était préfet en chef, très peu de personne osaient encore sortir en douce la nuit : ces méthodes radicales avaient le mérite d'être efficaces, à défaut d'être humaines…

Une fois au bord du lac, elle se laissa absorbée par les reflets sur l'eau, enchantée par le calme et la beauté du moment. Elle se sentait bien, mais aussi un peu…triste. Elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec quelqu'un.

Fut un temps où elle aurait espérer le partager avec Ron. Mais les évènements de l'été lui avaient fait prendre conscience que le jeune roux et elle n'était pas faite pour vivre une telle histoire. Il valait mieux qu'ils restent de bons amis, tout simplement. Elle espérait juste que son ami pensait la même chose…

Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par un craquement de branche tout près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour que celui ou celle qu'elle allait voir ne porterait pas de cheveux blonds platine, ni d'uniforme vert et argent. Elle se retourna, ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, c'était une certitude…elle était maudite.

Une voix traînante s'adressa à elle :

-« Encore toi Granger ?? C'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ? Remarque ça tombe bien, on a des comptes à régler tous les deux. »

Il la saisit à la gorge, la plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre et ajouta :

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser m'insulter impunément. De plus, tu m'as fait très mal la nuit dernière, tu sais ? »

Et, avec un air sadique, il resserra sa prise. Le jeune fille se débattit, étouffant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais tant haï le Serpentard, ni jamais tant désiré. Elle brûlait littéralement de haine et de désir. D'une voix étouffée, elle lâcha :

-« Je…te hais…Malefoy. »

Ce dernier la fixa, un étrange étincelle dans le yeux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et murmura d'une voix inhabituelle :

-« C'est toujours mieux que de m'ignorer… »

Et soudain, sans crier gare, il plaqua sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle lui répondit instinctivement et le baiser s'approfondit.

 C'était un baiser violent, douloureux, avec un goût de sang. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les mains du jeune homme plaquant violemment le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien, tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de son dos. Ce n'était pas un geste d'amour, ni même d'affection ; ce baiser exprimait leur haine mutuelle, leur ressentiment, le désir physique qui les envahissait. Et la danse menée par leurs langues ressemblaient davantage à une guerre, un combat à mort mené par deux adversaires teigneux.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser fut rompu, par Hermione cette fois, qui avait saisi sa baguette et avait envoyé Malefoy voler dans les airs. Celui-ci se releva, chancelant, essuyant le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle aussi avait du sang sur la bouche, et comprit que c'était celui du Serpentard.

Sans y penser, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et le toisa. La flamme dans leurs yeux était claire : ils avaient tous les deux adoré ça.

Elle se pencha sur lui, l'immobilisa et sur un coup de tête, lécha le fluide vital coulant de la bouche tentatrice. Avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau emprisonner ses lèvres, elle se redressa, et partit en courant vers le château, sans se retourner.

Elle fonça vers sa chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Elle gémit en posant sa tête sur ses genoux

-« Je crois que je viens de faire une très grosse bêtise… »  murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle partit se coucher comme un automate, et dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

            Draco resta quelques instants sans bouger, abasourdi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à ce qui s'était passé. Granger l'avait soufflé sur ce coup là : jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé capable d'une telle sauvagerie…

            Ravi d'entrer dans un nouveau terrain de jeu, le Serpentard se releva. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point la jeune fille l'avait excité, et, amusé, il en conclut qu'une bonne douche bien froide serait le meilleur remède. Il rentra alors dans sa chambre, prit une bonne douche glacée pour se calmer, et se mit au lit. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il repensa à son aventure près du lac, tentant d'analyser et de comprendre l'ensemble des évènements.

            En effet, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir, un tel besoin du corps de quelqu'un. Et cette violence dans leur baiser…non, tout était violent entre eux, tout était haineux, parce que c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pas d'hypocrisie, pas de faux-semblant : c'était leurs véritables personnalités qu'ils avaient tous deux dévoilées cette nuit, leurs véritables émotions ; haine et désir, ni plus ni moins que ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et c'était cela qui rendait tout cela si bon.

            Tout sourire, il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil paisible, impatient de renouveler l'expérience. Il la _voulait_, et ce, plus que jamais.


	4. Doutes

Bonjour !!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Hamataroo et Littlebeattle pour leurs gentilles rewiews / !!Merci beaucoup, ça me touche, et ça m'encourage (et j'en ai besoin, avec cette rentrée qui approche…TT)

Voilà donc le chapitre 4 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Oh, et big dédicace à ma bêta lectrice d'amûr 3, et à Ekopea, qui va beaucoup me manquer… voilà, gros bisoux à elles deux !!

Sur ce, la suite !! (Et ne m'oubliez pas hein ??Une chtite rewiew !!Comment voulez-vous que je m'améliore, si je n'ai pas vos avis ??pleaaase ?)

CHAPITRE IV : Doutes

            Les cheveux tirés, la tête en arrière, elle peinait à respirer. Sans pitié, la main dans ses cheveux empêchait le moindre mouvement, ainsi que la moindre plainte. Une deuxième main était crispée dans la cambrure de ses reins, un genou séparait ses cuisses et remontait vers son entrejambe.

 La bouche de son adversaire mordillait violemment la chair de son cou, tandis qu'elle même se mit à enfoncer ses ongles dans le torse du jeune homme, ses mains s'étant glissées insidieusement sous sa chemise.

            Elle se mit à balafrer le corps musclé sous ses doigts, et la bouche tortionnaire s'éloigna de son cou, se crispant sous la douleur, la main dans ses cheveux se dirigeant instinctivement vers la chair meurtrie.

            Elle en profita pour sortir du coin sombre où l'avait attiré Malefoy et s'enfuir, les yeux brillants et le sourire mauvais, très fière d'elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis leur entrevue au lac, et ces joutes physiques étaient de plus en plus communes, de plus en plus violentes, le but étant de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre.

Elle avait un peu honte de jouer à ce petit jeu pervers avec le Serpentard, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait un bien fou…Elle était d'excellente humeur, bien qu'également sujette à des phases de baisses de morales chroniques.

            Si ces amis s'en rendirent compte, ils ne lui firent pas savoir ; de plus Harry devait subir des séances d'entraînement épuisantes, dans le but de le préparer au combat final contre le Lord noir.

Elle se sentit coupable de le délaisser ainsi, et décida d'aller le rejoindre pour le motiver un peu. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, penché sur un livre qu'avait dû lui donner Dumbledore.

 Il semblait épuisé et à bout de nerfs, une aura dangereusement violente semblait flottée autour de lui, de telle sorte que plus personne, mis à part ses amis, n'osait l'approcher.

            Elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui, et il releva la tête pour regarder qui venait interrompre sa douloureuse lecture. Lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, son visage se détendit et une ombre de sourire traversa son visage :

            -« Salut Mione…tu viens achever le demi spectre que je suis ? C'est courageux de ta part, je fais tellement peur que la salle commune n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse… »

            Il se pencha vers elle et souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

            -« En fait la Grosse Dame m'a félicité, parce qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi tranquille depuis au moins cinquante ans… »

            La jeune fille éclata de rire, ce qui sembla soulager un peu l'expression du Survivant. Celui-ci se vautra dans son fauteuil, laissant sa tête pendre en arrière, son livre ouvert posé sur son visage. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur le titre du livre, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de magie noire. Elle poussa un petit cri, qui surprit le brun qui faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Il la regarda, un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Choquée, elle lui prit le livre des mains et le feuilleta. Indignée, elle le referma d'un coup sec, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

            -« Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont jusqu'à te faire apprendre la magie noire ! C'est totalement absurde si ils veulent te faire utiliser de tels maléfices sur Voldemort ! On ne peut en aucun cas combattre le mal par le mal, tu le sais hein, Harry, et… »

            Le jeune homme la coupa d'un signe de la main, l'autre s'étant posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour tenter de la calmer :

            -« Calme-toi Hermione, je ne compte pas devenir un mage noir ! Il faut simplement que j'étudie au moins les bases de la magie noire…pour comprendre mon ennemi tu vois ? »

Devant l'air suspicieux de son amie, il éclata de rire et ajouta :

            -« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas devenir le maître du monde en tuant tout le monde à grands coups de magie noire…Je ne suis pas Malefoy ! »

            L'allusion à son compagnon de jeu fit tiquer la Gryffondor, qui se rembrunit de plus belle. Notant sa réaction, Harry redevint sérieux et ajouta, pensif :

            -« Il est bizarre d'ailleurs, Malefoy, en ce moment…il a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à toi. Tu devrais faire attention, on ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable. Je suis sûr qu'il fait quasiment déjà partie des Mangemorts ; cette fouine est de plus en plus dangereuse, il faut s'en méfier d'autant plus. »

Son visage se ferma, et il acheva :

            -« Je n'ai pas encore de preuves contre cette petite ordure…mais crois-moi, dès que j'ai quelque chose de solide contre lui, je puis t'assurer qu'il va y passer. Cela dit, je n'ai même pas assez de temps pour dormir suffisamment, alors mener une enquête… »

            La petite tirade du Survivant avait cruellement ramené Hermione à la réalité : ils étaient en guerre, et Malefoy faisait partie du clan ennemi. C'était plus qu'une inimité personnelle, c'était un gouffre idéologique qui les séparait, un gouffre qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes mis en place, et qu'ils ne combleraient pour rien au monde.

Mais en se liant, même de façon aussi peu orthodoxe, avec le Serpentard, elle trahissait non seulement ses amis, mais toutes les personnes qui se battaient pour leur cause, et surtout, elle trahissait ses propres idées, celles dont elle avait toujours été fière et qu'elle exprimait haut et fort, même au péril de sa vie.

Voyant que son ami la fixait, perplexe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était immobile depuis cinq bonnes minutes, absorbée par ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche ouverte. Elle se reprit, sourit à son ami :

-« Excuse-moi, je suis un  peu fatiguée moi aussi…d'ailleurs, on devrait aller se coucher tous les deux. Tu liras ton livre demain, ça ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas un minimum concentré, et dans ton état, c'est totalement inutile… »

Choqué, Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-« Tu me dis d'aller dormir au lieu de sagement lire un livre ?? Au secours, qu'avez-vous fait de notre Hermione ? »

En riant, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher.

 Restée seule, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait se reprendre en main ; elle devait arrêter de jouer avec Malefoy, cesser de la fréquenter, car même  si leurs étreintes avaient toujours été criantes de haine, elle commençait à s'attacher à son bourreau, qui ne cessait de la martyriser, mais qui lui, connaissait sa véritable personnalité…

Il en savait beaucoup plus sur elle que tous ses amis, et elle était en manque dès qu'ils ne se voyaient plus pendant quelques temps. En manque de son odeur, de ses dents, de sa peau, sa bouche, son désir…

Elle respira à fond pour s'empêcher de divaguer. Elle devait mettre fin à tout cela, revenir à sa situation d'avant, ignorant le Serpentard, qui finirait forcément par se lasser.

Elle devait le faire, car dans le cas contraire, elle risquerait de vendre son âme au diable, et ainsi, ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière…

Elle décida alors d'aller attendre Malefoy devant sa chambre de préfet ; elle lui dirait alors de la laisser tranquille, de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Elle espérait juste que le regard acier inquisiteur ne remarquerait pas la mauvaise foi de ses paroles…


	5. Damnation

CHAPITRE V : Damnation

            Allongé sur son lit, Draco se reposait. Non seulement ses cours l'épuisaient, mais cette satanée Granger ne le ménageait pas non plus. Leurs petites entrevues étaient certes très excitantes, mais cela devenait particulièrement éreintant.

            En fait, ce qui l'éreintait, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à _comprendre_ ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette fille. Un jour elle était la miss je-sais-tout la plus coincée de tout Poudlard, le lendemain elle devenait une furie ultra-sexy, irrésistible, fascinante et même un peu effrayante. Elle était complètement schizophrène, c'était certain, mais le pire, c'est que Draco avait l'impression que c'était lui qui devenait fou.

            Il rabâchait ces heureuses pensées lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre de préfet. C'était sûrement Blaise, c'était le seul à connaître l'emplacement de sa chambre, et surtout, à oser frapper. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de se rhabiller et alla ouvrir à son ami, torse nu.

            Ah. Bah non. Il n'y avait pas _que _Blaise à pouvoir venir frapper.

Il se retrouva face à face avec la fameuse Gryffondor. Surpris, il s'accouda au montant de la porte, pencha la tête et plissa les yeux :

            -« Que me vaut cette visite Granger ? »

            Cette dernière parut un peu troublée par sa tenue, puis reprit ses esprits et lui annonça :

            -« J'aimerais te parler Malefoy, c'est important. »

            Il recula de quelques pas, l'invitant à rentrer dans la pièce :

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais discuter à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas très couvert, et il fait froid dans les couloirs… »

            Elle sembla hésiter, rougit un peu, puis se décida à rentrer. Il referma la porte, puis s'adossant à celle-ci, face à Granger, qui semblait très troublée.

Finalement elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

            -« Malefoy, tu sais que je te hais, et que nous sommes ennemis… »

            -« Tu commences fort dis donc…si tu continues comme ça, dans moins de cinq minutes, on s'égorge à coups de couteaux… »

            Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu :

            -« Tu représentes à toi tout seul tout ce que nous combattons, moi et mes amis, et on ne peut donc pas continuer à…enfin à… »

            -« A quoi donc ? »

Avec un sourire sadique, il avança à pas de loup vers la jeune fille, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il souffla :

            -« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas continuer ? »

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi Malefoy, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !! »

            Tout sourire, il murmura à son oreille :

-« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

            A ce moment-là, la raison de la jeune fille parut vaciller, avant de totalement disparaître. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle avait empoigné sa nuque, et avait brutalement attiré son visage, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

            Il répondit tout aussi violemment, tandis que ses mains entreprenaient d'arracher les boutons de la chemise de la Gryffondor. Une fois le tissu à terre, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, remontant lentement, tandis que leurs langues menaient un ballet furieux dans leurs bouches soudées.

            Arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, Draco se débarrassa du morceau de tissu superflu qui gênait sa progression, le faisant glisser le long des longues jambes de sa partenaire. Une fois cette entrave mise hors d'état de nuire, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons du pantalon du jeune homme, qui se retrouva en boxer.

            Il souleva la jeune fille qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, plaquant tout son corps contre celui du Serpentard, suçant la peau du cou délicat de sa victime. Il l'amena jusqu'à son lit, où ils tombèrent tous les deux.

            S'en suivit une lutte au corps à corps enflammée où aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait enclin à laisser la victoire à l'autre. Draco s'avoua vaincu, au bout de dix minutes de viles caresses de sa partenaire pour le faire craquer ; tendu comme jamais, il dût avouer sa défaite, et Hermione le chevaucha, montrant sa dominance.

            Elle entreprit alors de torturer le Serpentard le plus longtemps et le plus cruellement possible.

             Elle commença par mordre toutes les zones sensibles du cou du jeune homme, dont le pouls se mit à battre si fort qu'il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Se lassant un peu de cette zone, elle descendit légèrement vers son torse, où la marque de ses ongles était encore bien visible, et surtout très sensible.

 Du bout de la langue, elle lécha très doucement, minutieusement, les cicatrices, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps de Draco.

            Descendant encore un peu, elle taquina le nombril du jeune homme, sa langue formant des cercles de plus en plus proche, et finit par donner des petits coups de langue dans la cavité, les muscles de Draco se tendant au maximum sous l'effet de la caresse.

            Continuant son exploration du corps de son amant, Hermione finit par déboucher sur la virilité frémissante de celui-ci. Décidant de faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps, elle se contenta de donner de petits coups de langue sur l'extrémité sensible de son membre.

 Le jeune homme, pris de vertige, émit un gémissement rauque, qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus la jeune fille.

            Au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses tortures, il décida de prendre sa revanche. Sans crier gare, il attira la tête de la brune vers lui, la souleva et la fit pivoter de telle sorte que leurs positions soient échangées, le Serpentard à présent en position de force.

            Il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine, et titilla du bout de la langue les seins de la jeune fille. Il mordit sans pitié les tétons durcis, et elle gémit sous cet assaut.

Mordillant toutes les zones érogènes du  torse et du cou de la Gryffondor, il fit descendre sa main jusque dans l'entrejambe de cette dernière, et y enfouit un doigt. La jeune fille se cabra, ses poings crispés sur les couvertures, et elle poussa un petit cri lorsque Draco commença à la caresser.

Lorsqu'ils ne tinrent plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se redressèrent, s'embrassèrent brutalement, et il pénétra en elle, dans un râle de plaisir partagé, le reste de leurs corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient à la fois lent et brutal, la tête d'Hermione rejetée en arrière sous l'extase, tandis que celle de Draco était blottie dans la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Ils atteignirent alors l'orgasme ultime, puis se laissèrent tomber, l'un à côté de l'autre, tremblants et épuisés, sombrant presque dans l'inconscience.

 Avant de s'endormir tous les deux, elle se blottit inconsciemment dans les bras pâles du jeune homme, qui ne se rendit même pas compte de l'étau qu'il formait autour des épaules de la Gryffondor.

 Tous deux plongèrent dans un sommeil profond et tranquille, leurs pulsions assouvies et leurs appétits mutuels enfin rassasiés.


	6. Divergence

Bonjour !! 

Me revoilà donc, vous narrer la suite de cette nuit très agitée pour Drakichou et Mi-mione !

Pour répondre à la question de littlebeattle : et oui, tous des trouillards dans cette école ; mais les castes sociales et les préjugés y sont encore très présents, alors Draco, étant le fils du puissant Lucius Malfoy…Et puis, tout le monde se doute du camp qu'il a choisi, et pour moi, c'est quelqu'un qui a un caractère ignoble, et une capacité à se défouler non négligeable…

            Outre cela, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde, bonne chance à ceux qui rentrent à la fac, qui reprennent le boulot, qui entrent en primaire…enfin, bon courage quoi !!Soyez forts !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

CHAPITRE VI : Divergence

Draco se réveilla doucement. Il avait chaud, il était si bien…calme, serein comme rarement auparavant. Il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, et que c'était cette présence qui le réchauffait tant. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Granger contre lui, endormie.

Les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en détail, et il comprit enfin pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Il avait réussi à la posséder, enfin, et leurs ébats avaient été plus qu'éprouvants. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas chômé ! Heureusement qu'il était samedi, et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, il se voyait très mal se mettre à courir partout pour attraper son premier cours.

N'empêche qu'il n'avait jamais tant pris de plaisir au lit qu'avec la Gryffondor. Elle cachait bien son jeu la petite miss je-sais-tout…Pas si prude que ça l'intello ! C'est qu'elle avait de l'expérience mine de rien, elle savait quoi faire. Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Il émit un petit rire rauque, et le petit corps blotti contre lui remua en gémissant un peu. De grands yeux chocolats endormis croisèrent les siens, et il y décela de la surprise, ainsi qu'un il ne savait quoi de satisfaction.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui, étira son beau corps et mit une main devant ses yeux, l'autre derrière sa tête. Elle poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers le Serpentard. Elle l'examina, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Lui, se contentait de l'observer, amusé, notant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il remarqua qu'elle avait posé son regard sur son bras gauche.

-« Malefoy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Surpris d'entendre sa voix, il mit quelque secondes avant de comprendre la phrase. Il eut un comme mauvais pressentiment.

-« Tu peux toujours la poser…je ne promets pas d'y répondre. »

Elle planta ses grands yeux dans les siens.

-« Est-ce que tu es un Mangemort ? »

Sonné, il prit une expression ahurie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question aussi ouvertement. Il se reprit, s'appuya sur son coude pour se redresser, et son sourire s'étira en un rictus arrogant.

-« Tu te doutes que je ne peux décemment pas répondre à cette question, Granger. Par contre, je peux te dire que tu as le chic pour aborder les sujets qui fâchent dès le réveil. C'est traditionnel chez vous,  les Gryffondors, d'être des emmerdeurs vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? »

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte, et se remit à fixer son bras. Le plus horrible des tatouages de toute l'histoire de l'humanité y était gravé, invisible grâce à un sortilège de dissimulation très puissant. Il devina qu'elle avait percé à jour sa ruse. Ses yeux s'emplirent de lassitude, et elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le visage de Draco.

-« Pourquoi tu as choisi _son_ camp ? Comment peux-tu supporter d'être à sa botte ? Pour lui, tu n'es qu'un pion destiné à le servir, un vulgaire jouet dont il se débarrassera dès qu'il n'en aura plus besoin… »

La voix de la  jeune fille était faible, ses paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure à peine audible. Elle avait presque l'air…triste.

Il la jaugea, tout sourire disparu. Qui était-elle pour prétendre comprendre. Il ne supportait pas ces gens qui croient tout savoir sur tout et sur tout le monde. D'une voix glacée, il lui répondit :

-« Je te rappelle, Granger, que je ne suis pas l'une de ces braves petites têtes d'abruties que tu appelles des _amis_. Je suis un Malefoy, et en tant que tel, je pense tout d'abord à mes intérêts avant de penser à celui des autres. Le camp que je choisis, je le choisis en fonction de ce qu'il va me rapporter. Je me fous de savoir qui en est le chef, je me fous de toute votre noblesse et de toutes vos belles idées. Je me fous de savoir si tel ou tel mort était un gentil ou un méchant. Un mort est un mort, et combattre pour vous ne m'empêchera pas de me faire tuer.»

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa compagne semblait particulièrement choquée.

-« Et _toi_ Granger, pourquoi tu te bats aux côtés de ce vieux fou ? Pour la paix ? Pour que cessent les massacres ? C'est pour ça que vous tuez tous les Mangemorts qui passent ? Que vous anéantissez leurs familles ?

 Un meurtre reste un meurtre, quelque soit le camp dans lequel on se trouve. On croit toujours faire les choses au mieux, tu sais, Mangemort ou pas. Et si l'Ordre du phénix désire arrêter la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des ténèbres, est-ce que ce n'est pas pour pouvoir garder le pays sous contrôle ? Qui sont les plus mégalomanes ? »

Il se mit à califourchon sur la jeune fille, qui était pétrifiée par ses paroles. Il se pencha et souffla au creux de son oreille :

-« Tu veux mourir toi ? Tu crois que parce que tu te bats pour le bien, tu seras épargnée ? Tu mourras, comme tous les autres, car nous sommes tous égaux face à la mort. Ton corps pourrira aussi vite que celui d'un Mangemort, et on t'oubliera aussi vite que lui. Vous serez tous les deux morts inutilement, car rien n'aura changé, il y aura toujours des méchants et toujours des gentils pour se faire la guéguerre.

 Moi je ne crois en rien, je veux juste survivre. Je ne suis pas plus un pion que toi, Granger. Moi, j'ai juste choisi d'être du côté des plus puissants, car c'est la voie qui me permettra de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Si le vent tourne, je partirai, loin, sans remord, je vous laisserai vous entretuer tranquillement. Moi, je ne vois aucune raison de me battre, à part moi-même.»

Il fondit sur elle, et mordilla la chair tendre de son cou, laissant les traces de son passage sur la peau de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci le repoussa brutalement, et il atterrit à l'autre bout du lit, sur le dos. Se glissant entre ses cuisses, Granger se pencha à son tour vers lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-« Tu me dégoûtes.»

Sur ce, elle sortit du lit, et se rhabilla méthodiquement.

Ses gestes étaient emplis de grâce et langoureux, et Draco admira une fois de plus le corps de sa partenaire d'une nuit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se tourna légèrement vers lui et lança :

-« J'étais venue te dire que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. Si jamais tu oses encore une fois m'adresser la parole, ou simplement croiser mon regard, je te jure que tu le payeras très cher. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre sans se retourner, la tête haute. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et grogna, mécontent. La sérénité du réveil avait disparu, lui laissant un intense sentiment de frustration et de rancœur. Cette furie était totalement frappée, il n'y pouvait rien, lui. A son grand étonnement, il était presque triste qu'elle soit partie si tôt. Il aurait bien continué à s'amuser lui…

Cependant, mieux valait ne pas trop la provoquer ; elle avait semblée réellement furieuse, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle savait déjà qu'il était à la solde du Lord Noir, ce n'était pas un scoop, et il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre le contraire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas pu supporter d'entendre la vérité sur cette guerre stupide. Peu de gens le pouvaient, et ces bœufs de Gryffondors étaient les pires. Tous suicidaires…

Il soupira, et se résolut à sortir de ses draps. Peut-être qu'après une bonne douche, il se sentirait mieux…

Une petite rewiew peut-être ??


	7. Blessures

Hello !!

Je prends un peu de temps aujourd'hui pour poster un nouveau chapitre…chapitre très spécial, puisque je le publie le jour de mes…18ans !!Et oui, aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement majeure !!Yataaaaaaa !!(Et oui, je sais, ça craint un peu de naître le 11septembre, depuis 2001…mais bon, l'important, c'est que je sois majeure !!Ouaiiiiiiiis !!

Bref, voilà, sur ce je vous laisse lire en paix !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!Et que vous me le ferez savoir avec…avec…et oui, une ptite rewiew !!héhéé !!A votre bon cœur M'sieur Dame !!Pour une pauvre petite majeure !!se couvre de fringues déchirés et fait la manche Siouplaiiit !

CHAPITRE VII : Blessures

            Hermione était folle de rage. Folle de rage et de douleur. Elle errait dans les couloirs, ignorant tous ceux qu'elle croisait, qui la regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Elle avançait sans trop savoir où elle allait, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête dans une danse douloureuse et incompréhensible. Elle ressentait beaucoup trop de choses pour tout identifier, mais elle avait mal ; ses muscles étaient raides, sa mâchoire crispée, sa poitrine lancinante…

            Arrivée, Merlin savait comment, au bord du lac, elle se laissa glisser  le long d'un arbre et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

 Elle se mit à sangloter, de rage et de douleur. Elle se dégoûtait pour ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Elle avait été assez stupide pour s'abandonner dans les bras de Malefoy, un Mangemort, et n'avait même pas pu contester ses dires.

Elle avait honte, car pendant un fugace instant, elle avait été d'accord avec lui. Cette ordure avait exprimée des pensées qu'elle étouffait depuis très longtemps, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de leurs conséquences.

 Elle avait trahi ses idées et avait couché avec un Mangemort, en toute connaissance de cause. Elle avait oublié, le temps d'une nuit, le gouffre qui les séparait et qui semblait impossible de franchir.

Oui, elle aurait voulu le franchir ce fossé entre eux. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre Malefoy, le sauver, l'emmener avec elle…Ses sentiments avaient évolués cette nuit-là, et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le nier : elle l'aimait.

Une vague de nausée surgit à cette pensée. Elle aurait voulu se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie pour ressentir cela. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, elle serra sa tête entre ses mains, une douleur lancinante vrillant son crâne.

Elle se mit à haïr cet amour naissant, à haïr tout ce qui avait attrait au Serpentard. Sa haine prit le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments, et une fureur sourde emplit sa poitrine. Elle le haïssait encore plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, et aurait voulu le massacrer à l'instant. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle se dégoûtait.

Elle aurait voulu échapper à toute cette haine, toute cette colère. Elle fut attirée par les eaux du lac. On était déjà en décembre, et l'eau s'était complètement changée en glace. Elle se demanda un instant jusqu'à quel point la glace pourrait supporter son propre poids. Elle imagina le liquide glacé emplirent ses poumons, son souffle se couper, l'inconscience, le repos, arrivés lentement, la délivrant de sa souffrance…

-« Hermione ! »

Elle s'arracha brutalement à sa méditation pour regarder ses amis courir vers elle. Ils la regardaient d'un air angoissé :

-« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous Mione ? Tu comptais quand même pas y aller ? »

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait avancé sans s'en rendre compte vers la glace, et qu'elle était sur le point de poser son pied sur la surface gelée. Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner et, prise d'un vertige, tomba dans la neige. Harry se précipita vers elle pour l'extraire de la neige qui brûlait son visage et  la prendre dans ses bras :

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Hermione ? Réponds-moi !…Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… »

-« Non, non ! Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… »

-« C'est parce que tu es fatiguée que tu te mets à jouer la reine des glaces sur le lac ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Le brun soupira, se redressa :

-« Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas encline à bouger de là, je vais chercher de quoi faire du feu…on ne peut rien faire avec toute cette neige. »

Et il partit en direction de la forêt interdite. Ron, qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent, détacha sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de son amie. Rougissant, il dit :

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu sais, si tu as besoin, je suis là pour toi…Je préfèrerais que tu viennes me parler plutôt que nous éviter toute la semaine, pour que l'on te retrouve finalement sur le point de te balader sur le lac… »

De plus en plus rouge, il continua :

-« Je déteste te voir souffrir comme ça Hermione. Si je peux faire quelque chose, je te supplie de me le dire, je ne supporte plus d'être impuissant comme ça… »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, ses oreilles jurant horriblement avec la couleur de ses cheveux :

-« Je…tu sais…j'ai toujours été…enfin…je, je t'aime Hermione. »

Elle observa le jeune homme qui avait été son ami depuis déjà plus de six ans. Elle mémorisa ses traits, son expression, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Et c'était peut-être vrai.

Elle aurait peut-être pu être heureuse avec Ron. Même si elle n'était pas amoureuse, ils pouvaient être heureux tous les deux non ?

Mais elle s'en sentait malheureusement incapable. Sa tête était emplie par une autre personne, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'oublier sa haine envers lui pour laisser un peu de place à un autre homme. Pas maintenant. Elle avait encore besoin de cette haine pour tenir, et il n'y avait vraiment aucune place pour le jeune Weasley. D'une voix neutre, elle répondit :

-« Merci Ron, je suis flattée…mais je ne le mérite pas. »

Il la fixa incrédule :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tu es une fille formidable, intelligente, courageuse, belle, gentille, pure, honnête… »

Là, c'en était trop. Elle fit face à son ami, le dévisagea, furieuse :

-« Ah vraiment ? Puisque tu me connais si bien, sais-tu où j'étais cette nuit ? Tu dois certainement penser que j'ai sagement étudié toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Eh non, j'étais dans le lit d'un sale type, qui se moque totalement de moi. On s'est amusé toute la nuit, vois-tu ? Et en plus, je risque de le tuer prochainement pendant la guerre, parce qu'il se trouve que ce type fait déjà partie des toutous de Voldemort !! Alors, je suis toujours aussi pure et honnête à ton avis. »

Il la regarda, bouche bée. Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur, et s'apprêta à l'achever. C'était cruel, et inutile, mais sa colère l'était tout autant :

-« Et tu sais quoi ? Tout le temps où j'ai pris mon pied avec lui, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à toi. Pas une. Et pourtant, ça a duré longtemps. »

Voilà. C'était fini. Elle venait de le perdre certainement à tout jamais. Mais c'était mieux ainsi ; elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il continue dans son erreur. Il méritait d'être heureux, et ce n'était pas en soupirant  après elle qu'il obtiendrait le bonheur. Elle, se sentait déjà perdue.

Ron, le cœur brisé, s'enfuit en courant vers le château. Le Survivant choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, les bras chargés de brindilles. Il les posa au sol, et lança un _Incendio_ pour embraser le bois, s'assit en silence à côté de la jeune fille.

-« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

-« Oui. »

            Il frotta ses mains au-dessus du feu pour les réchauffer. Sans la regarder, il poursuivit :

            -« C'était infect ce que tu lui as dit. Infect, gratuit et cruel. »

            -« Oui. »

            Il remit en place la cape de Ron, qui était tombée au sol, sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il se rassit, et tout en gardant son regard posé sur le feu, il demanda :

            -« Alors, qui est cet affreux Mangemort avec qui tu t'es tant amusée cette nuit ? »

            -« Je crois que tu préfères ne pas le savoir… »

            Il marqua une pause. Le feu se reflétait dans ses grands yeux émeraude, magnifiques. Elle avait toujours adoré ses yeux.

            -« C'est Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? »

            -« … »

            -« Je me trompe ? »

            -« … »

            -« J'en conclus que non… »

            Harry se frotta le front, comme soudainement pris d'une violente migraine :

            -« De tous les pervers, ordures et cas sociaux de cette école, il a fallu que ça tombe sur _lui_…Quelle poisse. »

            Il se tourna enfin vers elle, accrochant son regard :

            -« Écoute Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, je vous dois tout, à toi et à Ron, vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai. Alors je resterai à tes côtés, quelques soient tes penchants pour cette raclure. J'essaierai de consoler Ron du mieux que je peux, même si je dois le ramasser à la petite cuillère, et je ne te tournerai pas le dos, je n'ai pas ce courage. J'espère juste qu'à présent, tu me tiendras un minimum au courant de ta vie…Pas que j'aime les potins, mais si on  pouvait éviter de faire le remake des _Feux de l'amour_, ça m'arrangerait tu vois… »

            Elle lui sourit timidement, et il lui éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se leva, s'ébroua comme un chiot sorti de la neige, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour :

            -« Aller viens, on rentre. On va finir par attraper la mort ici…en plus, on a des devoirs à faire je te signale !! »

Elle prit sa main pour se relever, et la serra fort dans la sienne :

-« Merci pour tout Harry. »

Il lui sourit, et se mit à courir, l'entraînant du même coup dans sa course. Ils atteignirent le château en riant à gorges déployées et s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le hall chaleureux et rassurant de Poudlard.


	8. Curiosité

Bonjour à tous !!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser : il paraît que j'ai bloqué les rewiews non-signées !!DSLLLLL !!Je voulais PAAAAAAAS !!sorry, perdonad, mea culpa !!

Voilà, et puis dsl pour le retard, mais la prépa, c dur, et sa demande du temps…TT

Merci à ma Yebbeka, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur…merci ma souriiiis !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!et merci pour vos rewiews, merci pour mon anniversaire !!c gentil !!J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

CHAPITRE VIII : Curiosité

            Ce matin là, Blaise Zabini se retrouva seul devant son assiette de pudding. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de se faire insulter et brutaliser par Draco tous les jours que Dieu faisait, ce repas-ci lui parut bien trop calme et serein. Impossible de se mêler aux autres Serpentards, leurs crétineries congénitales pourraient bien infecter son précieux cerveau.

            Il se mit donc à observer les autres tables, faute de mieux. Se lassant très vite de la niaiserie des Poufsouffle et de l'hypocrite sérieux des Serdaigle, il se tourna vers la table rouge et or, espérant un peu plus d'animation. Son regard se posa naturellement sur Weasley et Potter, discutant tous deux à voix basses. Ah, il était bien mignon le petit Weasley ; quoi que Draco en dise, Blaise le trouvait tout à fait appétissant. Dommage qu'il soit hétéro, et déjà raide dingue de Granger…

            D'ailleurs, en parlant de Granger, elle manquait à l'appel…tout comme Draco…

Serait-il possible que son ami ait partagé une nuit agitée avec le rat de bibliothèque ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ce matin, il devait se reposer…Veinard !

            Il remarqua alors que Potty fronçait les sourcils et semblait très préoccupé. Sûrement à cause de l'absence de leur copine. Blaise sourit ; si ses soupçons se révélaient fondés, il avait raison de se faire du souci…

            Il les regarda sortirent tous deux de la Grande Salle, sans finir de manger. Certainement partis chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe…Il serait très amusant de voir leurs réactions si ils venaient à savoir la vérité. Dommage qu'il rate ça !

 Mais bon, en attendant, il n'avait plus aucun sujet de distraction…Soupirant, il se résolut à finir son repas dans la sobriété, veillant à tenir du regard toute personne attentant à son intelligence…C'est-à-dire, pas de crétin à plus de deux mètres de distance, périmètre minimum de sécurité !

Il mangea lentement, profitant d'avoir du temps devant lui, et lisant un magazine traitant de sujets très ennuyeux pour un adolescent de son âge, mais palpitant pour lui : histoire, politique, innovations en matière de potions, nouvelles espèces hybrides obtenues…

Il sortit de la Salle environ vingt minutes plus tard, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Peut-être allait-il aller à la bibliothèque…Il serait bien aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais tout seul, la balade serait vraiment sinistre. Réfléchissant intensément à la question, il vit surgir de la porte d'entrée du château, Potty et Granger, hilares et couverts de neige. Tant de bonne humeur…Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées, Draco n'avait pas passé la nuit avec la Gryffondor. Puis il remarqua que le grand rouquin n'était pas avec eux. Voilà qui était suspect…

Eh bien voilà, lui qui s'ennuyait, voilà qui était un excellent sujet de distraction. Il décida tout d'abord de retrouver Weasley : ainsi, il verrait si il s'était passé quelque chose ou pas. Il sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort de repérage, dont il avait trouvé la formule dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait étudié :

-« _Reperio__ Ron Weasley_ ! »

Sa baguette, posée sur le plat de sa main, décrit un arc de cercle et pointa la direction à prendre à Blaise. Celui-ci arriva devant la porte d'une salle de classe vide. Approchant son oreille, il entendit des sanglots étouffés et des  gémissements rauques. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Il repéra une forme sombre qui, bien que recroquevillée, laissait voir que la personne en question était de grande taille. Deux grands yeux bleus le dévisagèrent, paniqués. D'un _Lumos_, il éclaira la pièce et put voir le visage de Weasley, horrifié d'être pris en flagrant délit, les oreilles écarlates. Il se leva, essuya son nez qui coulait, et pointa sa baguette tremblante sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci, perplexe, ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde. Il referma la porte calmement et, tout aussi tranquille, s'assit sur l'un des bureaux.

-« Dé…Dégage de là Za…Zabini ou sinon je vais… »

-« Tu vas _quoi_ Weasley ? Me cracher des limaces dessus ? »

De plus en plus furieux, le Gryffondor lança un sortilège que Blaise neutralisa comme si de rien n'était. D'un coup de baguette, il immobilisa le rouquin, et le fit léviter jusqu'à deux bureaux juxtaposés. Celui-ci se retrouva propulsé sur les meubles, les cheveux en bataille et l'air hagard, et le Serpentard trouva cette vision des plus excitantes.

Contrôlant ses ardeurs, il approcha une chaise de sa victime, neutralisa son sortilège, la libérant ainsi de sa paralysie. Il garda néanmoins sa baguette à la main, comme une mise en garde. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Weasley, qui reprenait ses esprits :

-« Il se trouve que je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, et que je m'ennuie atrocement. Alors maintenant que j'ai trouvé un sujet _si intéressant_, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'en aller. »

Le rouquin rougit devant l'air vorace de Blaise lorsqu'il prononça « si intéressant », qui pouvait être pris de nombreuses façons différentes.

-« Je suis pas ton jouet Zabini ! »

-« Quel dommage…Moi qui avait tant espéré. »

Plus rouge que jamais, il répliqua :

-« Va te faire foutre ! »

-« Ah, des promesses, toujours des promesses… »

Le Serpentard sourit devant l'air choqué et offusqué de sa petite belette. Bien qu'il s'amusa comme un petit fou à le provoquer, il se décida à revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait réellement :

-« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries douteuses Weasley…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que l'on te retrouve à pleurer tout seul dans le noir ? Ton équipe de Quidditch préférée s'est fait laminée à son dernier match ? »

Serrant les dents, le Gryffondor siffla d'un air mauvais :

-« Je t'emmerde Zabini, si tu crois que je vais te raconter ma vie, à toi, un salopard de futur Mangemort, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… »

-« Waouh, comme tu es bien renseigné Weasley !! Et comment es-tu arrivé à la conclusion que je voulais être aux ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Une divine intuition peut-être ?

-« Tout le monde sait très bien que tous les Serpentards ne sont tous que des serviteurs de cette espèce de face de grenouille aplatie ! »

-« Oh, je vois…L'incarnation même de la tolérance et de l'objectivité ! Quel argument percutant, vraiment, j'en suis tout retourné… »

Il se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux noirs pleins de reproches et quelque peu méprisants :

-« Eh bien je vais te fournir un scoop : tous les Serpentards ne sont pas à la botte de cette « face de grenouille aplatie », comme tu le dis si bien…et je tiens à te féliciter pour le surnom, il est tout à fait pertinent… »

Il éclata de rire, puis s'accouda sur le bureau :

-« Bien, revenons à nos moutons. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour te mettre dans un tel état…Ta copine t'aurait-elle largué ? »

-« Non !…Et en plus, je n'ai pas de copine… »

-« Ah très bien ! Dans ce cas, la fille que tu convoitais t'a mis un râteau monumental, et cela t'a complètement ravagé… »

Bingo. Il avait touché juste. Les paraboles qui tenaient lieu d'oreilles à Weasley devinrent carrément violettes, et il devina que ses suppositions étaient justes :

-« Alors comme ça, Granger s'est trouvé un petit copain ? C'est assez inattendu…Moi qui pensait qu'elle allait se marier avec _L'Histoire de Poudlard_… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien…Un salopard de Serpentard, sans aucun doute…Un toutou de Voldemort…Une infecte pourriture qui ne la mérite absolument pas… »

Le brun le regarda, étonné, et se redressa, cela ayant pour conséquence que leurs visages se retrouvent à peine dix centimètres de distance :

-« Elle t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, pour un futur Mangemort, et toi tu continues à dire qu'elle mérite mieux ? Tu devrais atterrir, Weasley, et oublier ce que tu éprouves pour cette nana : elle ne veut, et ne voudra jamais de toi.

Il faut t'y faire, même elle ne peut être parfaite. Personne ne le peut, d'ailleurs. Ni toi, ni moi, ni Granger, ni même ton cher grand Survivant ne peut espérer ne jamais faire d'erreurs. Il faut savoir être indulgent avec ses amis, essayer de les comprendre, de reconnaître leurs fautes, plutôt que tout mettre sur le dos d'un mec que tu ne connais même pas, sous prétexte que c'est plus facile.

Il faut grandir maintenant Weasley, ouvrir un peu ton esprit : tout n'est pas blanc, tout n'est pas noir. Tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas à tes attentes ne sont pas forcément des connards. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un uniforme vert que je suis ton ennemi, ce n'est pas parce que Granger est ta copine qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire des bêtises de temps en temps, qu'elle est pure comme l'agneau qui vient de naître.

Ta vision étroite du monde te portera de grands préjudices dans la vie, mec. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce que ressentent les gens qui t'entourent, plutôt que de jeter la pierre à tous ceux qui sont différents de toi. Il y en a peut-être qui valent le coup de s'y intéresser… »

Puis, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il agrippa la chemise de Weasley, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Trop choqué pour réagir, le rouquin se laissa faire, paralysé. Après avoir bien profité de la situation, Blaise, très satisfait, repartit, laissant le Gryffondor seul, réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ça faisait peut-être beaucoup pour lui, en une seule journée…

Une fois sorti, le Serpentard décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il avait plus d'informations, il eut l'intuition qu'il devait aller le voir, pour qu'il lui explique en détails ce qui s'était passé…


	9. Attaque

Bonjour à tous !!

Et oui, me revoilà !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews (j'ai dépassé les 30 !!SO HAPPY !!)Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pensé à me souhaiter mon anniversaire : gros poutouuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx !!

Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !!

CHAPITRE IX : Attaque

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ressassant les évènements de la semaine. Après la révélation de Hermione, le Survivant s'était attendu à retrouver son meilleur ami complètement abattu dans un coin de leur dortoir, et il s'était préparé psychologiquement à ramasser le rouquin à la petite cuillère.

Mais il le croisa, alors qu'il sortait d'une salle de classe vide, l'air hagard et les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et il ne cessait de passer doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, songeur.

 Lorsqu'il reconnut le brun, il sursauta, rougit encore plus, et entama une banale conversation sur le classement des Canons de Chudley, manœuvre pitoyable pour qu'il ne lui pose aucune question. Il semblait presque avoir oublié son altercation avec Hermione…

Cependant, le lendemain, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la jeune fille, Ron accéléra le pas en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir. Et cette attitude persistait depuis une semaine…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour ses amis ; il se dit que le mieux serait encore d'attendre que les choses se tassent, qu'il ne fallait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante qu'était le cœur de son ami…

Il cessa ses réflexions lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une grande gargouille. Il murmura le mot de passe, et la statue le laissa passer. Un grand homme barbu et sans âge l'accueillit chaleureusement :

-« Ah, Harry, je t'attendais…Prêt pour ton entraînement ? »

Il soupira. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Il passa près de trois heures dans le bureau de son directeur. Exténué, il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle commune dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire une sieste. Mais ses projets furent anéantis par un Neville Longdubat fonçant vers lui, affolé :

-« Harry, viens vite ! On vient d'agresser Ron !! Je crois que c'était des Serpentards…Vite, dépêche ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il suivit Neville en courant comme un fou, regrettant que ce dernier fut si lent…Vite vite !! Son angoisse allait crescendo, il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir tant il était terrifié.

Il arriva dans un couloir désert…mis à part deux jeunes hommes, l'un brun, soutenant l'autre qui avait des cheveux roux…

-« Ron !! »

Il fonça vers son ami, et vit qu'il était sain et sauf. Il était seulement évanoui…

Soulagé, il porta enfin son attention sur celui qui l'aidait, et ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise Zabini. Il fronça les sourcils, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard lança :

-« Ne t'excite pas Potter, je lui ai rien fait, moi, à ton copain…Tu devrais me remercier même, parce que sans moi, je sais pas ce qu'ils lui auraient fait, à ton petit chéri… »

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer, il l'aida à porter Ron et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Sans le regarder, Harry commença à le questionner :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui l'a attaqué ? »

-« Ah, j'ai le regret de t'avouer qu'il s'agissait de mes chers compagnons de chambre, que j'affectionne tant… »

-« Des Serpentards ? A la solde de Voldemort ? »

-« Je ne leur ai pas demandé Potty… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils attaqué ? » continua-t-il, sans relever l'insulte.

-« Il semblerait qu'ils souhaitaient l'emmener avec eux…Je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à t'atteindre, en touchant à ceux auxquels tu tiens…Cela n'a rien d'étonnant tu sais, il fallait s'y attendre. Tu le sais quand même, que tous tes amis sont en danger, juste parce que tu les apprécies…_Tous_… »

Face à l'insistance du Serpentard, un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il confia Ron à Zabini, et se lança dans les couloirs, la gorge serrée.

Il trouva Ginny affalée sur le sol, à demi consciente. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et sa lèvre saignait. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et il l'entendit doucement gémir. Des larmes de rage piquaient ses yeux, et il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de feu de la fille qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Son parfum chaud et fleuri avait un effet extraordinairement apaisant sur lui, et il put enfin mettre ses idées au clair. Il la porta, la tenant tendrement mais fermement contre lui.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, la posa délicatement sur un lit voisin de celui de Ron. La belle rouquine ouvrit les yeux, le regarda :

-« Harry… »

Il approcha une chaise du lit, et caressa doucement sa joue. Mais elle continua, de plus en plus furieuse et désespérée :

-« les Serpentards…Ils nous ont attaqués…Cette bande de sales porcs crasseux ! On s'est défendu comme on a pu…Ils ont utilisé la magie noire, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher, ils… »

Elle grimaça de douleur. Il rapprocha son visage d'elle, de plus en plus inquiet. Elle acheva :

-« Harry…Ils ont enlevé Hermione !! »


	10. Souffrance

Bonjour bonjour!

Je fais un petit tour express pour vous offrir mon 10e chapitre...attention, scène un peu dure, esprits sensibles S'ABSTENIR!!

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!!Et merci pour vos rewiews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir!!merciiiiii(encore, encore!)

BONNE LECTURE!!

CHAPITRE X : Souffrance

Tout était noir. Il faisait froid. Elle sentait le contact de la pierre humide et glacée sur son corps endolori. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Elle se souvenait s'être battue avec Ginny contre des Serpentards, qui avaient utilisé la magie noire contre elle…Mais après, le vide total. Comment était-elle arrivée dans ce cachot ? Car c'était bien un cachot. L'obscurité, l'humidité, ces chaînes pendues au mur…Des chaînes maculées de sang. Elle frissonna.

Sans doute avait-elle été enlevée par des Mangemorts…Voldemort tenait sûrement à obtenir des informations sur Harry, ou faute de mieux, un appât.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se redressa. Il était hors de question qu'elle trahisse Harry ; elle préférait encore mourir. Plus jamais elle ne serait une traître, plus jamais elle ne faillerait à son devoir. C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire…

Un bruit de pas interrompit ses réflexions. Une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée la toisa, son sourire torve luisant à la faible lumière de sa baguette. De sa voix grasse et grossière, il s'adressa à Hermione :

-« Ah bah t'es réveillée toi, c'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée, parce que tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie ! Mes amis et moi, on a quelques questions à te poser…et lorsque l'on en aura fini de t'interroger, on s'amusera un peu avec toi…Mon Seigneur nous en a donné la permission. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pu profité de la douceur de la peau d'une jeune fille…Bien que tu ne sois qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Il cracha par terre, comme pour exprimer son dégoût à ces seuls mots. Il se retourna vers elle, son sourire pervers s'élargissant encore :

-« Tu auras au moins eu l'honneur d'amuser un peu de nobles sorciers purs tels que nous… J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, de pouvoir enfin donner une utilité à ta vile existence… »

Il ouvrit alors la porte, non sans avoir préalablement veillé à la paralyser, et la traîna par le bras. Ils montèrent des escaliers, sombres et lugubres.

Ils débouchèrent sur un immense couloir, orné de tapisseries anciennes et de tableaux de valeur. La maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait devait appartenir à des Mangemorts immensément riches…

Ils avancèrent, la jeune fille tenant à peine debout, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des cris. D'atroces cris de souffrance, mêlés aux rires gras de ceux qui devaient être les tortionnaires. La terreur serra sa poitrine, elle haleta.

L'homme s'arrêta finalement devant une porte sombre. Il l'ouvrit, et elle vit que trois autres Mangemorts étaient déjà là. Leurs visages étaient découverts, et elle put aisément reconnaître Lucius Malefoy, parmi ses futurs bourreaux. Un sourire cruel déformait ses traits nobles et fins, si semblables à ceux de son fils…

Elle fut jetée dans un coin de la pièce, et des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets. Sa terreur était telle qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Ne voulant pas leur donner ce plaisir, elle rengorgea ses larmes et tenta de se redresser. Elle reçut alors le premier coup.

L'un des quatre hommes l'avait violemment giflée :

-« Reste tranquille, chienne ! »

Et il frappa à nouveau. Les autres rirent. Leurs railleries blessa sa fierté autant que les coups. Il recommença. Encore et encore. Il l'insulta, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à ce que sa lèvre éclate. Le sang coulait de sa bouche. Il avait l'air satisfait.

Peu à peu, tout s'assombrit. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et de l'espace, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. La violence, la cruauté. Elle percevait à peine leurs questions, les coups de poings et de pieds l'empêchaient de prendre son souffle. Elle ne voyait rien, tout était noir. Soudain, l'un d'eux sortit sa baguette, et lui jeta le sort Doloris.

La douleur. Seul comptait la douleur. Il n'y avait que ça. Elle sentait qu'elle n'existait même plus, son corps ne devenant qu'un réceptacle passif à la souffrance. Tout son corps était en feu, elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer, ni même crier. La torture était au-delà du simple cri…

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et elle comprit qu'ils avaient lancé le sort à plusieurs. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, plus rien penser…Même sa haine avait été terrassée.

Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, tirant leur jouissance de sa douleur. Rien ne semblait leur faire plus plaisir que de la voir tomber misérablement à terre, à demi-morte. Ils ne se lassaient pas de ce petit jeu, et elle était incapable de dire si cela faisait une heure ou un mois qu'ils la torturaient…

Elle ne parla pas. Ils eurent beau tout essayé, elle ne dit rien. C'était comme si sa dernière parcelle d'humanité pouvait encore être sauvée par ce simple fait. Elle devait être fidèle à quelqu'un, bien qu'elle eut oublier à qui. Elle savait qu'elle devait se taire, c'était tout…

Au bout d'un moment, l'un de ses tortionnaires s'avança vers elle, agrippant ses cheveux, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux plongèrent dans un lac bleu acier, brillant de perversité. Le beau visage était encadré par de longs cheveux blonds platine. Lucius Malefoy avait saisi sa gorge, et la regardait avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que cet homme allait lui faire. Elle croyait avoir vécu le pire, que rien ne pouvait plus l'effrayer, rien ne pouvait plus la toucher.

Mais sa terreur redoubla lorsque les mains de Malefoy arracha son chemisier, lui serrant toujours le cou. Les mains des autres ne tardèrent pas à palper son corps, la griffant, la frappant même, lui retirant les derniers lambeaux de tissus qui couvraient son corps.

Enchaînée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, et regarda avec horreur et dégoût l'homme blond glisser sa main dans son intimité fragile. Ses gestes violents blessèrent encore la jeune fille, qui pleurait à présent. Elle eut envie de disparaître sur le champ, de mourir. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard acier, et elle sut que ces yeux ne pourraient plus jamais quitter sa mémoire. Ils hanteraient ses rêves jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si elle avait encore l'occasion de rêver.

Les attouchements du Mangemort l'achevèrent. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide de l'inconscience, ne luttant même plus, voulant tout simplement que cela se termine. Avant de s'évanouir totalement, elle crut entendre une voix familière interrompre la séance. Et le son de cette voix sembla apaiser une infime partie de sa souffrance. Elle avait dû rêver… Oui, sûrement…rêver.


	11. Tendresse

Hello !!!

Je passe en fraude pour publier ce petit chapitre, un petit peu moins méchant que le dernier (eh oui, comme chacun a pu le constater, je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme, et j'aime faire souffrir mes persos…même si c'est pas les miens d'ailleurs^^)

Bref désolée pour l'attente (je ne sais même plus lorsque j'ai publié pour la dernière fois…), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!Gros bisous à tous !!!! Et merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews !!J'en veux encore, encore !!!XD

CHAPITRE XI : Tendresse

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir sombre. Se retrouver dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir lui faisait toujours si peu d'effet ; une enfance lugubre, dans une maison lugubre, avec des parents fous à lier. La nostalgie n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Il se retrouvait donc dans la maison familiale, qui servait à présent de quartier général au troupeau de Mangemorts qui infestaient les lieux, grouillant partout comme de la vermine. Il les méprisait tous, et leur aurait bien réglé leur compte. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

L'attaque _très_ discrète de ses acolytes n'avait pas manqué d'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Draco, qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de se rendre sur le champ au manoir. Poussé par Merlin savait quelle force, il avait transplané et était arrivé chez lui, et il avait appris que Granger était dans les cachots : elle devait être interrogée.

Sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, il avait foncé vers les cachots, désertés depuis peu. Espérant arriver à temps, il se dirigea vers la trop connue salle de torture. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte, tendit l'oreille.

Des rires pervers retentissaient dans la pièce, des commentaires obscènes fusaient, ponctués de temps en temps par des sorts de torture particulièrement répugnants ; il les connaissait, tous ces sorts, il les connaissait trop bien.

Soudain, il perçut des sanglots ; des gémissements, une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Son cœur rata un battement, et sans plus réfléchir, fit irruption dans la pièce.

Il trouva quatre hommes, dont l'un était de dos : son père. Une vague de nausée le prit lorsqu'il reconnut le corps dénudé d'Hermione, ensanglanté, souillé. Quand il comprit ce qu'était en train de lui faire son géniteur, il entra dans une rage folle.

Hurlant comme un fou, neutralisant ses adversaires comme des débutants, il se jeta sur son père et entreprit de fracasser la moindre partie de son corps. Il fit pleuvoir des coups sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, et finit par l'attraper à la gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'acier contre l'acier. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

Il envoya un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Lucius, et celui-ci s'évanouit. Faisant rouler son corps inerte d'un coup de pied, il s'avança vers la jeune fille, et la prit dans ses bras.

Sur un coup de tête, et parce qu'il était son dernier espoir, l'héritier Malefoy fit une chose improbable : il appela Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison, au secours. Celui-ci, encore sous l'emprise, bien qu'affaiblie, du sort reliant l'elfe à son maître, il apparut quasi instantanément, l'air très courroucé :

-« Mr Malefoy a appelé Dobby, mais Mr Malefoy n'est plus le maître de Dobby, Monsieur !! Dobby est libre, et vous ne pouvez plus lui faire du mal! »

-« Je le sais Dobby, répondit-il, tenant encore fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais je te demande ton aide. Je t'en prie, aide-nous à sortir d'ici ! »

-« Mais c'est Miss l'amie de Harry Potter !! Que fait-elle ici ? Vite, vite, il faut l'aider ! »

Et dans un craquement, l'elfe de maison les transporta loin du maléfique manoir des Malefoy.

Tous trois atterrirent dans la neige. Le petit elfe bondit sur ses pieds, et montra à Draco une grotte, encastrée dans un rocher, quasiment invisible :

-« Les Mangemorts ne connaissent pas cet endroit Monsieur ! Je vais lancer des sorts pour ne pas qu'ils vous retrouvent…Dobby ne peut pas vous ramener à Poudlard, on vous retrouverait trop facilement, Monsieur Malefoy et Miss l'amie de Harry Potter ! Dobby va retourner à Poudlard, et Monsieur Malefoy n'aura qu'à appeler Dobby si il a un problème ! Dobby amènera de la nourriture pour que Miss Granger puisse se remettre…Miss a besoin de repos, Miss a l'air d'avoir vécu d'atroces choses… »

Et il disparut, le laissant seul avec la belle endormie. Il la regarda : ses lèvres ensanglantées, les balafres et les contusions couvrant tout son corps, le teint pâle…Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé l'enfer, et ce ne devait pas être si éloigné de la vérité…

Malgré tout, et à son propre étonnement, il était heureux de la tenir dans ses bras. Il fut troublé par ses propres sentiments ; était-il mauvais au point de se réjouir de la souffrance des autres ? Était-il comme son _père_ ?

A la mention de cet homme, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; il repensa avec satisfaction à chaque coup qu'il avait reçu, cette ordure…Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé en train de…de…

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'on ait fait du mal à Granger. Elle lui appartenait, son seul et unique tortionnaire, c'était lui. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher. Il se jura de retrouver les enflures qui lui avaient fait ça, et de les tuer…et il finirait avec son _père_.

Il transporta la jeune fille dans la grotte, l'allongea délicatement sur la surface la plus plane possible, et entreprit de soigner le plus de blessures possibles. Il n'était pas mauvais en sorts médicaux, et bientôt, toutes les plaies furent refermées, les balafres disparues, les hématomes effacés…Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien contre les blessures de l'âme.

Enfin, il pouvait toujours la couvrir. Elle n'avait en effet plus que ses sous-vêtements déchirés et poisseux de sang, et il neigeait dehors. Il enleva sa cape et l'enveloppa dedans, la tenant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

Il en profita pour détailler la Gryffondor : son visage, ses mains, sa peau…Il n'avait jamais fait attention à des foules de petits détails comme ceux-ci, et plus il la regardait, plus la sensation de chaleur qui s'emparait de sa poitrine s'intensifiait. C'était comme si ils étaient d'autres personnes. Elle n'était pas Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque coincée et moralisatrice, il n'était pas Draco Malefoy, coureur de jupons froid et méprisant, Mangemort de son état : ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Sa haine n'avait plus lieu d'être : ils n'existaient plus.

C'est ce qu'il lui plut de croire l'espace d'un instant. Qu'il pouvait faire table rase du passé, recommencer une nouvelle vie…Se forger une autre identité. Lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, ce rêve lui paraissait presque réalisable. De toute manière, il était un renégat aux yeux des Mangemorts ; ceux-ci ne lui pardonneraient pas son intervention, il serait tué dès qu'il sortirait à l'air libre. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à la rescousse de la jeune fille.

Il la regarda. Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, parfois agité par des gémissements et de petits spasmes parcourant le corps tuméfié. Il embrassa tendrement ses paupières closes, et se rendit à l'évidence : ce que son père avait fait subir à Hermione les sépareraient à jamais.

Il se dégoûtait d'être le fils de l'immondice qui avait osé lui faire cela. Il craignait son réveil, car il était persuadé que lorsqu'elle serait réveillée, elle ne le verrait pas lui : elle verrait le reflet de cet ordure qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Si tel était le cas, il se promit de partir. Il l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir ; elle devait oublier, et sa présence, dans de telles conditions, ne ferait que faire remonter les mauvais souvenirs de sa torture. Tout dépendait donc de son réveil. Et il l'espérait tout autant qu'il le craignait…


	12. Réveil

Hello !! Eh oui, me revoilà, enfin !!lol !!!!Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, je suis trop contente d'avoir dépasser les 50 !!!!C trop émouvant ! Et merci pour toutes ces choses gentilles que vous m'avez écrites, ça remonte le moral ! T.T

Enfin voilà, enfin, le réveil !!!!!Ouais je sais, c'était sadique de s'arrêter là…en plus, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec le temps qu'on a ^^.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !!!Bisous

CHAPITRE XII : Réveil

Elle avait chaud. Elle était confortablement allongée sur quelque chose de chaud et doux. Elle se sentait bien, en paix, comme une enfant dans les bras de ses parents ; elle ne craignait plus rien, elle avait à peine conscience de sa propre existence…

Peu à peu elle se réveilla, et alors qu'elle sortait de son état léthargique, les souvenirs de son passage par le quartier général des Mangemorts lui revinrent d'un coup. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer, et gémit doucement. Les bras autour d'elle resserrèrent leur étreinte, et elle fut quelques instants apaisée par cette sensation de douceur et de tendresse.

Elle ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais l'important était qu'elle n'était plus dans cet horrible cachot, ou pire, dans la salle de torture…

Peu importe où elle se trouvait, tant que c'était loin de ces yeux de métal, si froids et cruels…

Elle tourna la tête vers celui ou celle qui la soutenait ; ses yeux croisèrent alors les siens…

Elle poussa un grand cri d'effroi, de terreur et de désespoir.

Ces yeux ! Non, pas eux, pas ça…elle préférait mourir, tout mais pas _lui_…elle ne voulait plus vivre cela.

Elle rejeta le propriétaire de ces yeux honnis, et s'écarta tant qu'elle le put. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas son tortionnaire qui la toisait…du moins, pas celui auquel elle pensait.

Le visage du blond avait pris une expression dure, froide, qui contrastait énormément avec son attitude de départ. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'approcher de lui, paralysée par la peur…Il lui ressemblait tant, peut-être hallucinait-elle, peut-être était-elle encore dans ce cachot…Elle était totalement désorientée, ne savait plus que croire, ni que penser…

Il se leva, lentement, remit ses vêtements en ordre : elle remarqua alors qu'il était en chemise, et qu'il neigeait dehors. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que sa cape se trouvait sur elle, et qu'elle n'était que très peu vêtue en dessous…

De sa voix traînante, et à sa grande surprise, Malefoy appela Dobby. Ce dernier apparut dans un craquement sonore, l'air mécontent. Les yeux de la créature s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, et s'inclina très bas pour la saluer :

-« Dobby est content de voir que Miss va bien ! Dobby était très inquiet ! Dobby… »

-« Bon, ça suffit Dobby, on a compris, l'interrompit le Serpentard, peux-tu ramener Granger à l'école je te prie ? Elle a froid, sûrement très faim, et doit avoir hâte de me quitter pour retrouver ses chers Gryffis… »

Son expression trahissait sa colère ; pendant un bref instant, Hermione pensa même qu'il avait l'air…_blessé_…Sûrement un effet de son imagination…

Il la toisa de son regard glacé, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Son cœur était déchiré : elle l'aimait, c'était certain, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la répulsion à son égard...

Il lui rappelait bien trop son père, il était comme lui Mangemort, et elle n'oubliait pas que lui, ne ressentait rien pour elle, et lui avait brisé le cœur…bien qu'indirectement…

Après tout, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la jeter, littéralement.

Elle prit alors la main tendue de l'elfe de maison, qui la transporta jusqu'à Poudlard, dans sa chambre de préfète.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se glissa dans la douche, et resta une bonne heure sous l'eau brûlante. Là, recroquevillée à terre, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

Elle était si sale…et si seule.


	13. Complot

Bonjour à tous !!!

Me revoilà enfin, j'espère que je vous ai manqué (même pas un tout petit peu ??) !!!!!

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles rewiews ; lorsque j'ai dépassé les 60, j'ai cru pleurer de joie !!!!Merci à vouuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je vous aimeuuuuuh !!!!!!3

Enfin, je suis navrée d'avoir pris autant de retard, mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi, hélas…mais j'ai tout de même décidé de poster ce petit chapitre, comme cadeau d'encouragement !!!Courage, plus que deux semaines avant les vacances ^^ youpiiiiiii !!!

Ah oui, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment cruelle avec les personnages…mais bon, faut avouer que c'est tellement plus drôle de les torturer un peu ^^ (moi sadique ??...oui, et j'assume) ! N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas vraiment dangereuse pour la société ^^ (si si, je vous assure…).

Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse tranquilles !!!!Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE XIII : Complot

Il se glissa comme une ombre dans la ruelle inondée, sans le moindre bruit. Le visage dissimulé par un capuchon sombre, Draco Malefoy se dirigeait vers un bar mal famé du Londres sorcier. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, dans un coin sombre, d'où il pouvait boire tranquille et écouter les diverses conversations susceptibles de lui apporter des informations intéressantes.

Voilà maintenant six mois qu'il avait quitté Hermione, dans cette caverne solitaire où la jeune fille l'avait repoussé. Comme il l'avait craint, elle avait pris peur en croisant son regard, et s'était empressée de s'éloigner autant que possible de lui. Ce geste à la fois craintif et répugné avait beaucoup plus touché le jeune homme qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître…comme toujours.

Comme il se l'était promis, il était parti, cruellement blessé dans son orgueil…Mais les jours s'étaient écoulés, et une fois sa fureur passée, un vide douloureux au niveau de la poitrine commença à se faire ressentir…et plus le temps passait, plus ce gouffre s'élargissait…et à présent, il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme. Son ego l'empêchait de croire à une quelconque dépendance à la Gryffondor, un attachement plus profond que le simple désir, ou le besoin de possession…

Il avait abandonné sa vie à Poudlard, ses études, le seul endroit où il pouvait dormir à peu près tranquille. Blaise lui manquait, avec ses remarques fines et acerbes, et son amitié implicite…Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'exposer à l'école : il était à présent un renégat, tant du côté des Mangemorts que de celui de Dumbledore et de Potty…

Il n'avait plus vraiment de vie, il se contentait de survivre : comment pourrait-on avoir une vie digne de ce nom, lorsque l'on passait son temps à s'enfuir et se cacher.

Il menait à présent une existence secrète, solitaire : il ne dormait jamais deux fois au même endroit et usait de mille et un sortilèges de dissimulation ; finalement, toutes ces heures passées à étudier les sortilèges et l'occlumancie se révélaient enfin utiles. Ces heures de grandes solitudes, Draco les passait avec des filles qu'il ne revoyait jamais plus d'une ou deux fois : elle n'était que des outils de divertissement, de détente dans sa vie de renégat.

Il tâchait de glaner des informations ici et là, les communiquait parfois à l'ordre du Phénix, par le biais de Dobby, qui avait juré de ne jamais révéler qui il était…Seul Dumbledore connaissait son identité.

Il avait décidé d'aider l'autre camp : après tout, il était à présent banni des Mangemorts, son dernier espoir de réinsertion se trouvait en l'armée de Dumbledore et de toute sa clique…Si ce vieux fou était aussi prêt à pardonner les erreurs passées qu'on le disait, peut-être avait-il une chance.

Il avait peut-être changé de vie, mais pas de caractère : rien de gratuit, tout était minutieusement calculé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à survivre jusqu'à présent ; son intelligence et sa réflexion, tout comme sa beauté et son charisme, étaient ses meilleures alliées.

Cette pensée le fit ricaner ; voilà qui ressemblait bien un héritier Malefoy ! Il avait certes changé durant ces six derniers mois passés dans la solitude et la peur ; l'enfance était finie, toutes sortes de futilités ne lui importaient plus : le petit prince des Serpentards avait un peu mûri. Mais on ne change pas sa nature, sa liberté tenait à ce credo : jamais il ne changerait pour personne d'autre que lui-même.

S'enfonçant dans son siège, un verre à la main, il laissa traîner ses oreilles, l'air de rien.

Son attention fut attirée par un groupe de trois hommes, tout de noir vêtus. L'un semblait nerveux, et un autre, le plus grand, se pavanait comme si il était le maître de la taverne. Vu son allure d'ivrogne, il n'était peut-être pas si loin du compte…Le troisième, taciturne, ne disait rien, ne semblait même pas daigner accorder un regard aux personnes alentours. Seul le petit nerveux semblait avoir deux sous de jugeote, et ce dernier les fit d'ailleurs asseoir d'une voix sèche.

Bien qu'ils portaient des capuchons, la dégaine de ces hommes lui rappelait quelque chose…Leur attitude, leur voix…

C'est pourquoi il décida de les espionner : il lança discrètement un sort lui permettant de ne pas rater un mot de leur conversation ; lui, semblerait tout simplement assoupi. Dissimulé dans son coin, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème…

Il se mit donc en état de transe, et les voix des trois compères résonnèrent dans sa tête :

-« Allons, détends-toi, profite donc d'être de repos aujourd'hui !! »

Draco identifia la voix pataude comme celle du plus grand des trois : celui qui avait un aspect benêt…Une petite voix sèche claqua, et le soupçon d'intelligence de son discours lui permit de reconnaître le plus petit :

-« Justement, au lieu de traîner dans des buvettes miteuses comme de vieux poivrots, vous feriez mieux de vous préparez à la bataille : la date approche. »

-« Ne t'en fais donc pas Huxley, qu'avons-nous donc à craindre ? Ce ne sont que des gamins après tout, et nous, nous avons le Lord… »

-« La ferme abruti ! Tu veux vraiment ameuter tout le quartier ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une attaque _surprise _! »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, et le jeune homme pouvait sentir la soudaine tension à la table des trois hommes : il devinait l'air vaguement coupable du grand benêt et le regard suspicieux du petit bonhomme sec. Après une minute de silence gêné, où le troisième ne desserra pas les dents, la conversation reprit :

-« De toute façon, surprise ou pas, nous gagnerons forcément : nous sommes des Mangemorts tout de même, que pourraient faire les mioches de Poudlard contre nous ? »

-« Tu as l'air d'oublier les professeurs, et surtout le vieux fou…Eux, sont puissants… »

-« Nous les écraserons en nombre ! Non, vraiment Huxley, c'est presque trop facile…Pourquoi le Seigneur n'a-t-il donc pas lancer une telle attaque contre cette fichue école plus tôt ? »

-« Parce que lui, il réfléchit, imbécile…C'est une des nombreuses choses qui vous différencient… »

-« Alors nous nous infiltrerons dans l'école en cachette, et après ? Nous les égorgeons dans leur sommeil ? »

Un rire gras et cruel suivit cette proposition ignoble…Sans doute de vieilles réminiscences qui l'amusaient beaucoup…

-« Ce serait bien sûr idéal, mais je ne crois pas que nous aurons cette chance…Et puis, certains élèves sont de notre côté, sans compter tous ceux qui se rallieront à notre cause ! Le principal sera d'éliminer Potter, Dumbledore, et massacrer tous les gamins susceptibles de rejoindre nos ennemis… »

-« Je sens que la maison Gryffondor va prendre un coup dans l'aile ! Enfin, nous allons purger cette école de tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes et traîtres à leur sang…Comme j'ai hâte !! »

-« Chut, bon sang !! Tu ne sais donc que beugler ? »

-« Quelqu'un nous écoute. »

C'était le troisième personnage qui avait soudain parlé. Sa voix avait quelque chose de bestial, d'inhumain…À la fois rauque et éraillé, mais on percevait aussi une certaine élégance, comme une note irrésistible dans le timbre de sa voix grave. Une voix à la fois fascinante et terrifiante. A la réflexion, peut-être était-ce lui le plus grand : il s'était redressé, et il semblait mesurer plus de deux mètres…Impressionnant…Terrifiant…

Sentant qu'il était temps de se retirer, Draco mit fin au sortilège, reprit immédiatement ses esprits et, faisant comme si de rien n'était, finit tranquillement son verre, son capuchon soigneusement rabattu sur son visage aux traits anguleux. Il sentit un regard inquisiteur se poser sur lui, mais il l'ignora et se mit à battre le rythme sur la table de bois sale et abîmée qui lui faisait face. Il les vit, du coin de l'œil, se lever et partir, les sens aux aguets.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le blond se permit enfin de respirer de nouveau ; il se rendit compte du rythme effréné des battements de son cœur, des gouttes de sueur froides perlant sur son front. Il l'essuya discrètement et reprit son air impassible.

Ces raclures de Mangemorts comptaient donc attaquer Poudlard. Voilà qui devrait beaucoup intéresser Dumby…

Il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore en personne : l'heure était grave, il se devait de les prévenir lui-même. Le temps était peut-être venu de ramasser quelques lauriers. Il grimaça en entendant une petite voix lui susurrer qu'il devait surtout protéger Granger…

Pourquoi, pourquoi toujours elle ? Quelles forces le poussaient-il donc à toujours voler à son secours ??? Pourquoi avec elle, il avait l'impression de sentir renaître son cœur, asséché par sa vie froide et cruelle ? Pourquoi dans cette grotte, s'était-il mis à penser toutes sortes d'absurdités ?

Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde, rien ne pourrait jamais les rapprocher : alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Un Malefoy ne contrôlant ni ses pensées ni ses sentiments était tout simplement impensable, une chose presque contre-nature…

-« Il ne faut surtout pas que je me change en Poufsouffle… »

Alors ça non, jamais de la vie : il préférait encore se vendre à Voldemort, plutôt que de tomber dans la niaiserie des adolescents en chaleur. Pas question qu'il se mette à glousser comme une fillette énamourée !

Il secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule : c'était bien le moment de penser à des choses aussi stupides et futiles !

Il prit sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules et sortit du pub. Il se rendit dans le coin le plus sombre des alentours, appela Dobby : ils disparurent tous deux dans un « pop » bruyant, en direction du bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard : cette école qu'il s'apprêtait certainement à sauver d'une destruction certaine.


	14. Prise de conscience

Bonjour à tous !!!!!

Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas une minuuuute à moi !!!!(cache son nouveau bouquin et ses jeux vidéos)

Avant tout, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, et je vous souhaite à tous une trèèèèèèèès booooooonne annééééééée !!!!!!!!

Personellement, je n'ai jamais pris de bonnes résolutions au nouvel an, vous croyez que je devrais m'y mettre ? Paraît que c'est bien, faudrait peut-être tenter le coup…Un truc du genre… « Maintenant que je suis en prépa (depuis 4 mois), je me mets à bosser sérieusement…-_-' ».

Enfin, tout ça pour annoncer mon nouveau chapiiitre, où il ne se passe pas grand chose, alors peut-être que si je suis de bonne humeur, je vous posterai en suivant le prochain…j'sais pas, faut que j'y réfléchisse !héhééé

Je veux remercier ma Yebekka pour ses corrections, et lui souhaite de bonnes fêtes, malgré qu'elle soit malade ma pauvre tite souris …Et message pour Fleur de lisse : « C'est moi qu'elle aime le pluuuuuuuuuus !!!!na !! » XD

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, qui me donnent envie de continuer, et qui sont mes petits rayons de soleil quotidiens ^^ * ose pas avouer que c'est pour les rewiews qu'elle poste un nouveau chapitre* !!!!!!

Bonne lecture, bon réveillon, bonne année, bonne santé, trouvez l'amour, trouvez votre voie, gardez vos amis et ne perdez jamais votre sens de l'humour !!^^

Bisoux !

CHAPITRE XIV : Prise de conscience

-« Bien Harry…Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Recommençons à présent, veux-tu ? »

_-« Non vieux taré sadique, je ne veux ABSOLUMENT pas !! »_

Exténué, voilà ce que le Survivant avait envie de rétorquer à son cher mentor tant respecté. Malheureusement, l'entraînement quotidien était loin d'être achevé…

Les sorts fusèrent, de partout et nulle part. Le jeune homme ne cessait de parer, esquiver, feinter, mais rien à faire, son directeur semblait intouchable, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement…

Il réussit enfin, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, à frôler la barbe du vieux mage, et il se permit un petit sourire satisfait pour cette prouesse personnelle. Grave erreur. Le sorcier profita de son inattention pour lui jeter un maléfice qui égratigna sa joue. Titubant, il se cogna à une poutre qui fracassa son pauvre crâne, déjà bien endommagé. Sonné, il ne put éviter le sort du Saucisson que lui lança le vieux barbu, et se retrouva à demi comateux, paralysé et trempé de sueur et de sang.

C'est donc à l'apogée de sa classe et de sa virilité que la porte choisit de s'ouvrir. Un homme, jeune semblait-il, encapuchonné, se tenait sur le seuil du bureau directorial. Il vit un sourire sarcastique, en son honneur, se dessiner sur les lèvres du visage caché dans la pénombre. Comme une sale impression de déjà-vu…

-« Eh bien Harry, je crois que ton entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons demain, veux-tu ? »

_Pour la dernière fois, NON, il ne voulait pas !!!_

Dumbledore claqua des doigts, et la pièce reprit son apparence de bureau ; il se tourna vers la silhouette de l'intrus, qui bien qu'en restant immobile et silencieux, laissait transparaître toute sa morgue et son arrogance…

-« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Au son de cette phrase, le visage se crispa en une grimace sarcastique et exaspérée.

Le cœur de Harry, lui, manqua de s'arrêter. _Malefoy ???_Père ou fils ? Dans les deux cas, que faisait-il là ???

Le nouveau venu retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître à la douce lumière des bougies un nez droit, une moue arrogante, une chevelure platine, dont les mèches n'avaient pas été gominées et plaquées en arrière comme il en avait pris l'habitude à l'école : des mèches encadraient son visage diaphane, qui laissait deviner une intense fatigue. Ses yeux acier, froids et moqueurs, détaillèrent le Gryffondor, qui sentit une bouffée de haine monter dans sa poitrine. C'était bien sa Némésis de toujours, Draco Malefoy, qui le jaugeait de son regard mesquin.

-« Navré de vous dérangez, Professeur Dumbledore…Il se trouve que j'ai une chose très importante dont je dois vous faire part. Et puis, une petite pause semblerait appropriée, vu l'état de Potter… »

-« Oui, Monsieur Potter et moi-même faisions un petit duel amical…un petit entraînement, voyez-vous ? »

-« Tout à fait, tout à fait Monsieur le directeur…Mais peut-être devriez-vous ménager quelque peu notre cher Survivant…A ce train-là, il ne restera plus grand chose pour le Seigneur Noir, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il devait nous être d'une quelconque utilité dans cette guerre…alors au cas où… »

Un scepticisme flagrant semblait percer chaque syllabe de sa phrase ; Harry serra les dents sous l'affront. Il tenta de se maîtriser : il avait passé l'âge de ses enfantillages…Mais franchement, comment Hermione pouvait-elle aimer un tel enfoiré ??

L'héritier Malefoy invoqua un majestueux fauteuil vert sombre, tout à fait assorti à son air d'aristocrate arrogant. Harry décida d'en faire autant, en invoqua un rouge, simple et élégant, défiant son fidèle ennemi des yeux. Mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement et se lança dans son récit.

Un récit qui eut le don de faire oublier à Harry ses puériles petites rancunes. L'heure était grave…

Alors là, le Survivant n'en revenait absolument pas. Tout d'abord, ce cher Malefoy se révélait être un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix : les _gentils_, dont _lui-même_ faisait partie ; être dans le même camp que ce petit con prétentieux était pour lui de la science-fiction. Ensuite, le petit con prétentieux en question était apparemment particulièrement efficace, et de ce qu'il en comprit, leur avait été d'une aide salvatrice, et ce plus d'une fois.

Et enfin, Voldemort aurait prévu d'attaquer Poudlard. Très prochainement.

Comment faire face à cette nouvelle ? Quel crédit lui apporter ? Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de Malefoy, cette fouine maligne et fourbe ; il se tourna avec espoir vers son directeur, mais à son grand dam, celui-ci semblait accorder tout crédit à ses paroles…

Ce n'était pas très bon pour eux, ça…

Choqué, il ne fit pas très attention aux paroles de Dumbledore, mais il lui sembla qu'il congédiait Malefoy, en le remerciant chaudement de ses précieuses indications. Il se leva alors d'un bond, salua son mentor et sortit à la suite du blond, et le rattrapa.

-« Merci Potter, mais je connais le chemin tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un caniche pour m'escorter, et j'aimerais éviter que l'on me remarque…surtout avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-« Malefoy, j'aimerais te parler… »

-« J'espère bien que tu t'es pas tapé un sprint juste pour admirer la vue… »

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte, de l'électricité se faisait sentir entre les garçons.

-« C'est vrai ce que tu as raconté à Dumbledore ? Poudlard va vraiment être attaquée ? »

-« Bien sûr que non Potter, tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est bientôt le premier avril ???Je voulais juste faire une petite blague pour marquer le coup, n'est-ce pas désopilant de vous faire croire à tous que vous risquez de vous faire tuer ?? »

-« Excuse-moi Malefoy, c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de me méfier de toi et… »

-« Continue comme ça, tu vivras plus longtemps Potty. »

-« Putain Malefoy, c'est pas possible d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi ??? »

-« Désolé Potter, je parle pas aux animaux… »

-« Et c'est une sale fouine qui me dit ça ?? »

-« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Potter, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement… »

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, chacun refusant de céder au regard de l'autre. Finalement, Harry souffla, baissa la tête et pinça l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts : la migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez…

-« Bon écoute, on est dans le même camp maintenant…peut-être que l'on devrait faire une trêve tous les deux non ? »

-« Ben voyons Potty, tu veux me resservir le coup du "ensemble, nous sommes plus forts, et tout devient possible " ?? Épargne-moi tes salades Gryffondor…On se hait, et on se haïra toujours tous les deux, inutile de jouer les hypocrites. »

-« J'en conviens Malefoy, mais ce serait peut-être plus intelligent d'éviter de se sauter à la gorge à chaque fois que l'on se croise non ? C'est du gaspillage d'énergie… »

-« Enfin Potter, tu te rends compte à quel point tu es fatiguant ? »

-« … »

-« Bon, ok, j'éviterai de trop t'humilier à l'avenir…quoique cette promesse ne m'engage pas à grand chose, au moins l'un de nous deux sera sans doute bientôt morts, alors… »

-« T'es un vrai boute-en-train toi, tu sais ? »

-« C'est ce qui fait mon charme… »

-« A ce sujet, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose… »

-« Les Gryffondor sont vraiment trop bavards, c'est dingue…comment faites-vous pour vous supporter toute la journée ??? »

-« C'est à propos de Hermione… »

Le visage du Serpentard se referma, il prit un air sombre et dur :

-« Depuis quand veux-tu me parler de tes amis Potter ? Tu sais pourtant que je m'en fous royalement… »

-« Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous…de son enlèvement…de ce que tu as fait pour elle… »

-« Un moment d'égarement sans doute. Mais surtout qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'importuner de nouveau, elle peut dormir sur ces deux oreilles… »

-« Je crois que tu lui manques Malefoy… »

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, abasourdi. Il scruta le visage de l'autre garçon, à la recherche d'une quelconque once de mensonge. Ayant fini de sonder son regard, il détourna la tête, un masque impassible sur son visage diaphane. Que pouvait-il bien penser ?

Harry ne le sut pas, car Malefoy reprit sa route, sans mot dire. Il faussa compagnie au Survivant, qui ne sut plus que faire. Il se sentait un peu perdu…

Il décida d'aller voir la personne la plus chère à son coeur : Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui accorder ce soulagement dont il avait tant besoin…

Il enlaça sa taille, et nicha le bout de son nez dans ce cou diaphane, plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine. Son souffle fit frissonner la peau blanche, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'à cet instant.

Là maintenant, alors que la peur cisaillait ses entrailles, il voulait par dessus tout partager ces derniers instants de paix avec elle. Rien ne le tentait autant que cette cascade de feu liquide, ses yeux couleur lagon, et cette peau douce et sucrée, mets bien plus délicieux que tous les nectars divins et magiques que l'on pourrait trouver sur cette Terre.

Elle était la paix, dans le cyclone de sa vie. Elle était le plaisir, dans son monde de souffrance. Elle était ses ailes, dans la prison de son existence…

Chaque délicieuse réaction de sa belle lui offrait un plaisir inavouable, et ses sens s'exaltaient au moindre gémissement de sa compagne. Ce soir, il profiterait du temps qu'il leur restait, car demain, ils ne seraient peut-être plus…

Ses lèvres explorèrent pour la énième fois la douceur de son épaule, ses mains retraçant encore les courbes de la merveilleuse jeune fille…Comment pourrait-il un jour s'en lasser ? Il connaissait les zones qui la faisaient trembler, celles qui la faisaient se mordre si délicieusement les lèvres, et d'autres qui la faisaient gémir…De temps à autre, un petit cri étouffé, que la fière jeune femme ne pouvait réprimer, et qui le transportait.

Sa bouche toujours fourrée dans son cou, ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux seins durcis de sa compagne. Elle ferma les yeux, étourdie par cette merveilleuse sensation, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir contenu. Lui, flattait sa poitrine avantageuse, tout en ne cessant de parcourir la chair sensible de son épaule et de son cou, procédant à de lents allers-retours.

Lorsqu'elle parut s'habituer un peu mieux à sa caresse, l'une des mains du jeune homme descendit jusqu'au nombril de la jeune fille. A cela, elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement, et cambra ses reins, qui se nichèrent contre le corps de son amant, qui n'en fut que plus enclin à la caresse. L'autre main se mit à décrire de petites arabesques sur tout le ventre de la rouquine, tandis que l'autre s'occupait toujours du creux extrêmement sensible de son nombril. Elle commença à haleter, posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, sur le point de s'abandonner totalement, tant ce manège était délicieux.

Mais le plaisir étant tellement meilleur, lorsqu'on le partageait…

Elle se délivra de l'étau des mains expertes, et retira son chemisier. Elle embrassa ardemment son amant, et se mit en même temps à défaire la chemise du jeune homme. Ceci fait, elle caressa la peau mate et balada ses lèvres un peu partout sur le torse tentateur. Les grandes mains de son amant, un peu calleuses, décuplant ses sensations, et aux ô combien doux mouvements, se mirent à retracer la ligne de sa colonne, aux creux de son dos, et toutes ses attentions leur firent oublier qui ils étaient, où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'il se passerait lorsque le soleil se lèverait de nouveau.

A ce moment, seul comptait le plaisir qu'ils partageaient, la tendresse qu'ils s'offraient… Cette nuit serait la leur. Ils oublièrent leurs soucis, leurs peurs, leurs vies, tout ce qu'ils savaient : rien d'autre ne comptait que l'instant présent. Ils s'aimeraient, toute la nuit : c'est tout ce qui comptait…


	15. Décisions

Hello !!

Oui, je sais, j'abuse, j'avais dit que je le publierai vite, et il arrive 2mois après -_- !!!Sorryyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!

Je suis désolée de ne pas être très efficace en ce moment…Je suis dans une phase personnelle difficile, et c'est pas évident de tout gérer à la fois ^^ !

Enfin bon, voilà quand même un petit chapitre, pour se détendre un peu, dans ce monde de haine !!^^

Profitez, c'est gentil et mignon…ce sera pas le cas dans le prochain chapitre !!!Qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite : il est en pleine écriture…depuis pas mal de temps !!!Mais du temps, voilà ce qu'il me manque !!!!sniiiif !!!

Voilou, sur ce bonne lecture, excusez ma négligence…et bon appétit ^^ !!!héhé…

CHAPITRE XV : Décisions

-« Ces informations nous parviennent d'une source très sure. Je demanderai donc à tous les élèves mineurs de faire leurs valises le plus rapidement possible. Le Poudlard Express viendra vous chercher dès ce soir. En ce qui concerne les plus de dix-sept ans, il est évident qu'ils peuvent ou non rester à nos côtés, s'ils désirent se battre. Il est cependant important que cette décision ne soit pas prise à la légère ; ceux qui resteront risqueront leurs vies, et il est hors de question de gâcher une si belle jeunesse. Vous êtes libres de vos choix, mais faîtes-le après mûres réflexions !! Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Le discours du professeur Dumbledore les avait tous sciés sur place. Après une minute de silence tétanisé, un brouhaha effrayé monta peu à peu dans la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes semblaient sur le point de pleurer, d'autres regardaient en tous sens, comme si ils cherchaient une solution dans l'assiette de leurs voisins…et certains redressaient fièrement le menton, clamant haut et fort qu'ils resteraient pour protéger leur école.

Blaise, lui, finissait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. La nouvelle l'avait secoué, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si il ne s'en doutait pas : les murs avaient des oreilles, et il dormait dans le dortoir des Serpentards…

Bref, il n'allait pas paniquer pour cela : il allait plutôt éviter la tachycardie au beau rouquin de la table adverse, qui sous le choc, était bouche grande ouverte, oubliant miraculeusement qu'il était en train de manger…Pff, franchement, on avait fait plus classe…

Le Serpentard le fixa si intensément, qu'il tourna la tête vers lui, rougit jusqu'au oreilles et s'empressa de fermer sa grande bouche. Mmh, oui, une grande et belle bouche…attrayante…

Le repas fini, il rejoint Weasley et demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu restes ou tu pars, Weasley ? »

-« … »

-« T'as perdu ta langue ? »

-« Je reste, évidemment !!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mes amis se battre sans moi ? Je me battrai, et tu peux être sûr que les Mangemorts n'ont qu'à bien se tenir… »

-« Ahem… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien rien…je n'en doute pas Weasley… »

-« Grrr… »

-« Enfin, tu me connais, je ne douterai jamais de toi… »

-« Justement je te connais, et je me méfie. »

Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'épisode de l'attaque. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et Blaise n'en désirait que plus intensément le beau rouquin, qui n'était pas insensible à son charme non plus. En réalité, il espérait passer aux choses sérieuses très prochainement…

-« Euh…Hem Zabini je…enfin, je me demandais si…euh…enfin, toi, tu fais quoi ? »

-« Moi ? J'en sais trop rien…J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire tuer, mais en même temps, partir serait pour moi signer pour les joyeux encagoulés…Hem, pas très réjouissant tu vois… »

-« … »

-« A moins que tu connaisses quelque chose qui pourrait me convaincre définitivement de rester… »

-« Ben j'en sais rien moi… »

Pff, toujours aussi lente la belette…Enfin c'est pas grave, c'est en quelque sorte ce qui faisait son charme non ?

-« Hey Weasley, ça te tente une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

-« Ferme la bouche Weasley, on dirait une carpe en pleine apoplexie là, lança Blaise, je te ferais remarquer que j'ai une réputation à préserver moi, et j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit en compagnie d'un poisson rouge… »

Le Gryffondor ferma lentement la bouche, mais ses yeux restèrent exorbités, fixant les montagnes de confiseries qui lui faisaient face. Pour remonter le moral des élèves, Honeydukes s'était surpassé : les étalages n'avaient jamais été aussi chargés, les confiseries jamais aussi colorés, et les prix jamais aussi bas…

C'est donc au paradis qu'il avait emmené son rouquin, qui avait la tête d'un enfant devant la maison du Père Noël…Touchant, mais un peu gênant quand même…

Il acheta une grande poche de bonbons, un mélange de tous les articles du magasin, en pris un au hasard, et se tourna vers Ron, montrant la poche :

-« On partage ? »

-« Bordel Weasley, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! »

-« Nan, t'as mangé toutes les Patacitrouilles ! »

-« Peut-être, mais la Bièraubeurre, c'est sacré !! »

-« Rien n'est plus sacré que les Patacitrouilles, béotien ! »

-« Ouah, Weasley, tu sors des mots intelligents de temps en temps !! Qui l'eut cru ? »

-« Oh, la belle Bièraubeurre volante ! »

-« Espèce de … »

Le Serpentard se jeta sur son ami :celui-ci en perdit sa concentration et laissa tomber la bouteille, qui lui atterrit sur le torse. Blaise explosa de rire, bientôt suivi du rouquin, dès que celui-ci eut repris son souffle…

-« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici… »

Ils étaient tous deux face à la Cabane Hurlante , et Blaise l'admirait d'un air rêveur :

-« J'ai toujours rêver d'y entrer, poursuivit-il, bien que je sache que ces histoires de fantômes soient des imbécillités…mais quand même, je trouve ça assez…excitant ! Pas toi ? »

Il observa le Gryffondor, qui examinait la bâtisse d'un air méfiant.

-« Tu voudrais vraiment y entrer ? Je veux dire, ça te ferait vraiment plaisir ? »

-« Tu m'étonnes ! C'est un rêve de gosse ! Mais bon, je sais bien que… »

-« Est-ce que tu sais garder un secret Zabini ? »

-« Bah ça alors Weasley, si j'avais su que ce vieil arbre avait une autre utilité que celle de nous pourrir la vie ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que l'entrée de cette satanée cabane se trouvait ici… »

-« Ouais, bah t'as intérêt à fermer ta grande bouche, sinon je suis mort… »

-« T'en fais pas Weasley, tu sais que les Serpentards sont tout à fait dignes de conf… »

Il fut interrompu par un cri strident sortant de la bouche du rouquin. Il sortit promptement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, s'attendant à se retrouver face aux Mangemorts, ou pire, à des fantômes sanguinaires…

Il mit quelques secondes à repérer l'ennemi : une grosse araignée velue qui se baladait près du pied de Ron. Celui-ci, terrifié, ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Comprenant l'arachnophobie de son compagnon, il se débarrassa de la maléfique créature et jeta un sortilège anti-insectes. Ceci fait, il prit doucement le rouquin dans ses bras, et ce dernier se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, se détendant petit à petit, rassuré par le sortilège, et la douce voix grave du Serpentard.

La présence du Serpentard lui apporta une sérénité toute nouvelle : il était juste heureux d'être là, contre lui…et débarrassé de ces immondes araignées !

Il prit alors une grande décision : à l'aube de la bataille, alors qu'il ne savait même pas si il serait encore vivant demain, il décida de laisser tomber ses préjugés, de vivre enfin sa vie sans toutes ces barrières que sa vision trop étroite avait forgées entre lui et le bonheur.

Il leva doucement la tête, empoigna le col du brun et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre fut surpris, puis s'empressa de lui répondre. Son exaltation montant au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient au sol, il se laissa porter par le flot de son désir, qu'il n'avait alors plus besoin de contenir. Cette bâtisse jadis si effrayante allait devenir le temple de leurs tout premiers amours, et peut-être même de leurs derniers.

Il laissa son partenaire caresser son corps, qui n'avait encore jamais connu pareil plaisir dans les bras d'une femme : son cœur et son corps battaient à l'unisson, et le pauvre Gryffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les griffes du beau, cruel et si habile Serpentard. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il succomba à la damnation du plaisir, avec un homme…dont il était éperdument amoureux. Mais cela, il était encore hors de question de lui dire…Il n'était pas encore temps. L'heure était au plaisir, et non au romantisme…Ce soir il se laisserait aller, car si jamais il commençait à réfléchir, il serait capable de faire demi-tour…

Ce furent ses dernières pensées conscientes avant que sa tête soit totalement embrumée par la luxure de ce moment.


	16. Guerre

Helloooo!!! Oui, je sais, je suis lennnnte, mais que voulez-vous, on est une feinéante, ou on l'est pas ^^!

Petite annonce: je quitte la prépa, l 'année prochaine, je vais à la fac !!!!! Et j'ai tout plein d'idées de fic, alors je vais pouvoir écrire à gogo !!! (qu'est-ce que c'est que ces soupirs ?)

Enfin bon, encore désolée de cette attente, et merci à ceux qui m'ont quand même laissé des rewiews…ils m'ont permis de ne pas sombrer dans la depression XD !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!!!

CHAPITRE XVI : Guerre

Une silhouette solitaire adossée à un arbre noueux de la Forêt, un visage diaphane tourné vers le château, trempé par la pluie torrentielle de ce jour néfaste…

C'était aujourd'hui. _Dans quelques heures, il ne serait certainement plus_…

_____________________________________________________________________

Hermione remontait le moral aux troupes. La plupart des élèves étaient terrifiés par le danger qu'ils allaient courir incessamment sous peu …A grands coups de sermons, de sourires et de potions calmantes, la préfète faisait de son mieux pour aider ses camarades…Elle allait de l'un à l'autre, veillait à ce que personne ne se dégonfle : il était trop tard pour reculer.

Elle-même était très calme. Presque sereine. Une aura de confiance brillait autour d'elle, et tout le monde admirait cette apparition salvatrice venue réchauffer leur cœur.

Depuis la scène de la grotte, le cœur de la Gryffondor s'était gelé : plus rien ne l'intéressait réellement, elle se contentait d'étudier, mais elle n'avait plus cette soif perpétuelle de connaissance. Elle se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ; une part d'elle était morte à cause de ces Mangemorts cruels, et sa dispute avec l'héritier Malfoy n'avait fait que lui ôter toute joie de vivre.

En réalité, tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour Harry : son meilleur ami avait besoin d'elle, et elle lui devait toute l'assistance possible…Durant tous ces mois, elle n'avait donc vécu que pour ce jour. Le jour qui sonnerait enfin sa libération…

Elle joua avec sa baguette ; des étincelles crépitèrent dangereusement à son bout. Peu importe l'issue de cette bataille, elle emporterait avec elle le plus de Mangemorts possible…Elle pensa, avec un sourire, que cela risquait de faire beaucoup.

Elle contempla le déluge : _reverrait-elle un jour le ciel bleu ?_

_____________________________________________________________________

Ron s'était réveillé dans les bras de son Serpentard. Il avait presque oublié qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient peut-être tout perdre : amis, famille…vie.

Il l'avait contemplé comme si c'était la dernière fois, puis l'avait embrassé. Il s'était alors préparé, et partit voir ses camarades de classe, en ce jour devenus ses frères d'armes. Ils allaient combattre tous ensemble, pour défendre la même chose : leurs vies.

Il ignorait s'il était prêt, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il risquait tout, mais il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix : il n'était pas fait pour fuir.

_Il était temps_…

_____________________________________________________________________

Une explosion. La fière et ancestrale grille de Poudlard avait cédée. C'était la fin d'une époque, la fin de leurs vies telles qu'ils la connaissaient. Ce sinistre cri métallique marqua le début de la plus grande bataille de leur temps : celle qui déciderait qui survivrait, et qui devrait mourir.

Le silence…Les étudiants, collés les uns aux autres, faisaient front contre l'armée des ombres. Face à eux se dressaient les Mangemorts, terriblement sombres et cruels…Mais outre ces sorciers surentraînés, ils découvrirent avec horreur les maléfiques créatures que le Lord Noir avait réussi à réunir sous sa bannière : des Détraqueurs glaçaient l'air et le sang des jeunes combattants, des loups-garous aux canines acérées les jaugeaient de leurs yeux affamés et belliqueux…Ce n'étaient que quelques uns des nombreux renforts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à allécher en leur promettant liberté, égards…et nourriture.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'un des adolescents. Rien ne les avait préparé à de tels adversaires…Ils ne pouvaient que mourir. Résister semblait de plus en plus stupide et inutile…

Harry avança d'un pas. Il fit face à l'ennemi en haussant le menton. Il avait toujours été le roi des entêtés irréfléchis, des monsieur-je-fonce-dans-le-tas-tête-baissée…il était temps que sa réputation serve enfin à quelque chose ! Son attitude enhardit un peu ses camarades, qui s'en remettaient à lui pour les protéger, et les mener à la victoire : il était l'élu, le bien triompherait sûrement, puisqu'il était là…non ?

« Voilà, ils reprennent confiance. » Le prince des Gryffondor se concentra pour ne pas paniquer à son tour. De nouveau, il était la lumière de son monde…Ils avaient tous confiance en lui…Mais lui, était-il vraiment prêt ? Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Prêt ou pas, il devait se battre, l'heure était à l'action.

Cette idée frémit lorsque sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler de manière quasi-insupportable. « Il » était tout près, observant ses moindres mouvements, se délectant des moindres frissons que provoquait son armée de monstres, aux moindres tics nerveux de son ennemi dont il partageait le sang…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement du Lord. La bataille commençait. Et c'était le camp du mal qui débuta les hostilités.

Les loups hurlèrent. Les géants firent trembler le sol. Des jacassements, des cris de toutes natures s'élevèrent des rangs obscurs, des yeux rougeoyèrent, des rires humains -ceux des Mangemorts- retentirent, et ce furent ceux-là qui secouèrent le plus le Survivant. Ces hommes côtoyaient les monstres, se mêlaient à eux, semblaient plus laids et plus cruels encore…Une pointe dans sa poitrine lui fit savoir que jamais, plus jamais il n'aurait réellement confiance en l'être humain…capable de tant de malveillance.

Arriva Dumbledore. Une aura magique et chaleureuse enveloppait le vieil homme, et jamais il n'avait paru si puissant, si bon…si redoutable. Sa présence leur redonna courage, et les élèves serrèrent les poings ; certains entonnèrent l'hymne de Poudlard pour se donner du courage, les rangs se resserrèrent.

Hermione vint se placer à côté du brun. Elle lui jeta un regard qui valait mieux que mille discours. Et il n'eut pas le temps de lui renvoyer son sourire, qu'elle jeta un sort qui le sauva des crocs d'un jeune loup-garou à l'air particulièrement vorace. Il revint à la réalité, et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Et là, tout devint flou…Et pourtant si clair.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il le _faisait_, c'est tout. Il jetait des sorts dans tous les coins, droite ou gauche, ; mais bien loin de viser au hasard, chacune de ses actions étaient minutieusement préparées, chaque sorts menés méticuleusement à bout, chaque cibles adroitement visées…Il avait oublié toute peur, toute compassion. Toute humanité peut-être. Il n'aurait su dire comment il se sentait : l'adrénaline embrumait son esprit, et il ne savait qu'une chose : il devait tuer pour survivre.

Les membres de l'A.D. se révélèrent redoutables. Nombres étudiants éliminèrent de sombres créatures dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence, tuèrent beaucoup de Mangemorts, dont certains qu'ils avaient côtoyé toutes leurs vies : des membres du Ministère, des commerçants –il reconnut l'herboriste du Chemin de Traverse, dont la cagoule maculée de sang révélait à tous le visage de celui qui les avait trahi- et des _professeurs_…Il remarqua avec horreur que Melle Chourave lançait toutes sortes de plantes plus mortelles les unes que les autres sur ses propres élèves. Ce fut Neville qui agit : le talentueux botaniste maîtrisa nombre des plus dangereux végétaux, sauvant ainsi des dizaines de ses camarades. Il ne put cependant pas éviter les crocs empoisonnés d'une plante à l'aspect infect, plus petite et plus discrète que ses congénères, plus vicieuse et plus dangereuse. Le front baigné de sueur, il put néanmoins neutralisé son ancienne professeur, qui lui avait montré la voie et lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour la botanique.

Ayant assisté à toute la scène, Harry ne remarqua pas Bellatrix Lestrange, qui dans un rire dément, lui envoya un sort de torture, particulièrement ignoble. Attendant la douleur, celle-ci ne vint pourtant pas.

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit une tornade de feu face à lui : Ginny s'était interposée entre lui et le rayon, et l'avait reçu dans le ventre.

Furieux, il fit quelque chose dont il ne se serait pas cru capable : il envoya un Avada Kedavra, sans l'aide de sa baguette. Sa haine fut si grande qu'une aura presque maléfique, entoura le jeune homme, et le flux magique entreprit d'assouvir sa subite soif de vengeance : Bellatrix fut balayée par le souffle de la mort sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il serra Ginny, blessée, contre lui ; il sentit la vie s'échapper d'elle, il sentit la mort lui prendre une vie qu'il pleurerait à jamais. Fou de douleur, il dressa sans s'en rendre compte une bulle de magie autour de lui et du corps de sa bien-aimée. Tous les ennemis qui avaient tenté de forcer cette barrière, physiquement ou même magiquement, étaient tombés raides morts.

Alors qu'il pleurait tout son saoul, il sentit le corps bouger…Un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche, et deux grands yeux pleins de souffrance le regardèrent :

-« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu …pourquoi on ne se bat plus, qu'est-ce qui... »

Elle fut interrompue par un spasme de douleur, au niveau du ventre. Harry, troublé, la fixa : il l'avait senti…quelque chose, quelqu'un était mort, à l'instant, dans ses bras, il en était sûr ! Horrifié, ses yeux descendirent au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Ginny, ne me dis pas que… »

Devant son air d'incompréhension, il prit conscience d'une chose terrible : ce n'était pas Ginny qui était morte dans ses bras…Non, c'était un être qui n'aurait jamais la chance de voir la lumière du jour. Un être qui était mort avant de naître. Un être que lui-même ne pourrait jamais connaître.

Les joues ruisselantes, il embrassa la femme qu'il aimait, la laissa en sûreté dans sa bulle magique, et se tourna vers l'armée ignoble de Voldemort. Il LE trouverait, et le tuerait. Il lui ferait payer tout ça…Toutes ces morts, ces souffrances, cela n'avait que trop duré : il allait payer tout ça.

Il le repéra. En sûreté dans une bulle de magie noire dont l'existence même semblait une insulte à la nature, il se délectait du sang et des morts, savourait les cris d'agonie et de douleur comme la plus douce des mélopées.

Harry ne réfléchissait plus. Comme en transe, il avança calmement vers le Lord Noir, qui l'observait avancer, l'air goguenard. Tous deux se mirent en position.

-« Hermione ! »

Un cri. Qui était-ce ? Il lui semblait bien reconnaître vaguement cette voix…Comme un souvenir désagréable. Mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son but : prendre la vie à celui qui avait ravi celles de tant d'aimés : ses parents, son parrain…son enfant. Oui, il était temps.

Le premier sort fusa de la baguette d'if noir…Un trait vert émeraude fila vers la poitrine du Gryffondor, qui ne bronchait pas…

_____________________________________________________________________

Il combattait depuis…il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps. Il avait seulement conscience de toutes ces vies qu'il avait prises en si peu de temps, des vies de personnes qui auraient pu être ses frères d'arme ; Draco virevoltait de monstres en monstres, chaque frappe minutieusement calculée et toujours mortelle. Il exprimait toute la puissance que ses heures d'entraînement lui avaient fait acquérir, et même les plus retors ou les plus fous commençaient à craindre la lueur de sa baguette. Il exécutait froidement ses adversaires, non par idéologie, ni même par amour…juste parce qu'il faut bien choisir un camp, et qu'il lui aurait répugné de combattre aux côtés de ces horreurs. Il n'y avait aucune passion dans ces gestes, à peine un peu d'adrénaline dans son sang…Il était une machine à tuer.

Et soudain, il la vit. Terrible de puissance et de sauvagerie, chacun de ses coups étaient plus redoutables les uns que les autres…Un feu semblait l'illuminer de l'intérieur, elle mettait toute sa fureur, toute sa passion…tout ce dont son pauvre cœur était encore capable. Et pourtant, quelque chose s'était éteint en elle. Ses réflexions ne prirent pas plus de deux secondes. Il vit donc un éclair blond passer derrière la guerrière brune, et un rictus trop connu pointa sous la cagoule déchiré de l'homme qui était censé être à l'origine de sa naissance.

-« Hermione ! »

Le cri lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Presque instinctivement, il dressa une barrière rudimentaire qui protégea la jeune femme du sort fatal que lui avait lancé Lucius Malfoy . Elle le regarda. Un échange si brûlant qu'il eut mal jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Aucun Doloris ne pouvait plus posséder ses sens que le regard de cette femme. Brisant le lien formé de leurs regards, il se posta devant elle, fit face à son géniteur. Dressa sa baguette.

-« Tu as donc choisi le camp des faibles Draco. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, tu as toujours été un perdant…une mauviette tremblotante qui tremblait dans le noir…Oh oui, tu te souviens sûrement de cette cave, mon très très cher Draco…Nous y avons passé tant de temps tous les deux…_rien_ que tous les deux… »

Il se raidit sous l'allusion. Comment une ordure pareille avait-il pu donner naissance à un enfant ? Comment avait-il pu se faire aimer de sa mère ?

Perturbé, il ne put éviter le sort que lui lança l'homme blond. Il hurla tandis que des plaies s'ouvraient un peu partout sur son corps. Son sang coulaient peu à peu, et ses forces s'échappaient aussi vite que ses cris sortirent de sa bouche. Tout se brouilla, il ne sut plus vraiment où il était…Il voulait simplement retrouver cette ordure. Mais cette douleur…

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il ne sentit plus ces poignards qui lui lacéraient le corps. Il se releva tant bien que mal, referma ses plaies comme il put et but le contenu d'une fiole qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter. Quand tout devint un peu plus clair, à peine quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard, il put admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione tenait en joug son père grâce à un Doloris, et la haine, le dégoût, la tristesse étaient empreints dans son si beau visage. Elle ressemblait à une déesse guerrière, terrible et magnifique. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et sans même s'échanger un regard, ils lancèrent ensemble le sort mortel ; par leurs deux puissances conjuguées, la déflagration fut si puissante qu'elle tua tous leurs ennemis dans un périmètre de cinq mètres. Il regarda le corps de Lucius tomber à terre raide mort. Et ne ressentit rien. Absolument rien. Il en serait presque déçu…

Puis ils revinrent tous deux dans la bataille. Dos à dos, collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient plus gracieux que s'ils dansaient sur de la glace, et leur fougue fit reculer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Comme deux parties d'un même tout, une même entité terriblement puissante.

Puis chacun s'arrêta. On stoppa les menus combats pour s'intéresser enfin à LA bataille. La dernière bataille. Celle qui déterminerait de leurs vies. Et c'est Voldemort qui lança le premier coup.

_____________________________________________________________________

Il esquiva de justesse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille. Certes plus jeune, mais il était bien trop faible, trop inexpérimenté…Jamais il ne pourrait l'emporter sur ce monstre. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Seul…

-« Harry… »

Une voix douce. Une voix si douce avait murmuré son nom. Avec tant d'amour, tant de feu…Le feu. Ginny. Oui, il devait gagner pour elle. Pour vivre près d'elle…Pour lui faire un enfant…

Il tourna un peu la tête. Ron était là, l'arcade fendue, le bras pendant d'une drôle de manière…Il le soutenait de ton son courage, de toute sa force de Weasley.

Et il vit Hermione. Magnifique Hermione. L'air plus sauvage que jamais, du sang bariolant son visage, elle rayonnait…Pourquoi ? Oh…Malfoy était auprès d'elle. Même lui était là. Et chacun de ses amis, de _ses frères_ étaient là, luttant à ses côtés pour pouvoir enfin vivre…Comme luttaient ses parents…Et Sirius.

Il se laissa envahir par tout l'amour que lui inspirait tous ces visages. Tous les cris, les rires et les pleurs, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait semblèrent s'unir, se mêler en lui dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons. Se laissant guider par un instinct primaire, il chercha au plus profond de lui comme une lueur, une chaleur, un souffle…Dans ses yeux semblaient danser les images de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu, qu'il continuait à aimer, un à un…

-« Tu as une arme que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas Harry…Une arme qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il ne peut même pas comprendre… Tu as ton amour… »

Cette phrase qui lui avait semblé dérisoire lorsque Dumbledore l'avait prononcée sembla prendre tout son sens. Par toute la force que lui donnait ces êtres chers, il envoya un éclair de magie, par le biais de ses mains, si puissant que l'assistance en fut aveuglée.

Lorsque tous purent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Tom Marvolo Riddle , alias Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Il était parti en laissant derrière lui un cri si perçant, qu'il semblait encore hanter la plaine durant plusieurs minutes.

Il était mort. Enfin. Il était parti, pour de bon cette fois…Oui, pour de bon…

Et Harry Potter s'effondra.

_____________________________________________________________________

Rewiews rewiews !!!!please !!!^^


	17. Renaissance

Et voilà enfin, le tout dernier chapitre !!! Il était temps que je la finisse, cette fic…Mais ça fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur ! Mon bébé est grand maintenant…snif!

Merci à ceux que je n'ai pas semé en cours de route, pardon du temps que j'ai mis à publier…Et un grand merci à ma bêta Yebbeka, sans qui ma fic serait certainement illisible…Merciiii ^^!!

CHAPITRE XVII : Un nouveau départ

Tout était noir. Il ne savait pas où il était, ne sentait plus son propre corps. Il avait un peu peur, il ne savait même pas comment se sortir de là.

Était-il mort ? Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus réveillé, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait dans une matière moelleuse et douce…Il eut un vague souvenir des croyances moldues: avait-il rejoint les nuages? Et les petits bruits à côté de lui, de petits angelots aux visages joufflus ?

- Rooh, Malfoy, tu voudrais pas prendre un peu moins de place oui ?

- Dis-donc Weasel, il me semble que j'en prends autant que toi.

- Ah oui? C'est surement ton arrogance de fils de bonne famille qui a tendance à écraser tout le monde…

- C'est vrai que c'est pas avec ta famille à toi que tu risques de pavaner la belette!

- Belette hein ? N'aie aucune crainte, je ne ferais jamais concurrence à notre chère fouine…

Ah non, ça, c'était pas des angelots. C'était bien trop connu, et surtout bien trop agaçant. Même si ça ne manquait pas d'un certain humour…

Avec un sourire, il ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il devina plusieurs silhouettes autour de lui: Malfoy et Ron se prenaient le bec à environ un mètre de lui. Ginny les regardait, amusée, tandis que Mme Pomfresh leur expliquait sa façon de penser:

- Messieurs, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous conduire plus courtoisement que des enfants de quatre ans, je vous expulse de mon infirmerie et vous prive de dessert.

L'infirmerie? Ah oui, il reconnaissait les lits moelleux…bizarre, il aurait dû les reconnaitre tout de suite, après tout le temps qu'il y avait passé!

- Je crois que notre Belle au bois dormant a enfin ouvert les yeux, fit remarquer Ginny pour leur couper le sifflet.

Un silence. Il aperçut Ron se précipiter vers lui. Ouvrant totalement les yeux, il remarqua également Zabini aux côtés de Malfoy: les deux Serpentard étaient restés en retrait. Il vit aussi Hermione, à l'écart aussi, mais de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle évitait soigneusement de regarder un certain garçon blond…

- Harry? Heureux de te revoir parmi nous mon vieux !

Il sourit à Ron. Il grogna des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui répondre, ce qui semblait légèrement angoisser le rouquin.

-M'dame Pomfresh ? Ca lui a aussi atteint le cerveau on dirait !

Et le rire de Harry ne le rassura pas vraiment.

- Ron, si tu laissais à Harry un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits? Va manger une part de gâteau, tu baves dessus depuis trois heures au moins…

Il sembla hésiter, mais comme on lui avait gentiment proposé de se goinfrer, il n'allait pas se priver. Harry se tourna donc vers Ginny, qui lui sourit sombrement:

- Tu nous as fichu une belle frousse. Je te préviens, si tu me refais ça, tu risques de le payer très, très cher, le menaça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il était heureux de tous les revoir. Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…Il se sentait étrangement…diminué. Il secoua la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- Que…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il examina son corps: deux bras, deux jambes, un nombre correct d'orteils…Il craignait le pire.

- Bah, mon vieux…Déjà, Voldy est mort. Pour de bon cette fois. Tu l'as eu, et encore une fois, tu nous as tous sauvé!! Ce qui te vaut pas mal de petits cadeaux, et des gâteaux carrément d'enfer ! Tu peux me croire. Bravo Harry, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, lui assena le roux en éclatant de rire.

- Et ?

-Eh ben, y a eu un truc bizarre en fait…Une sorte de grand éclair qui a jailli de toi et qui a massacré tous ceux qui étaient face à toi…C'était assez flippant d'ailleurs, si j'avais su ça, j'auras éviter de te mettre en colère! Et puis ensuite t'es tombé dans les pommes. On a eu très, très peur, on a cru que tu étais mort…Mais en fait tu étais juste fatigué hein ?

Agacé, il se rendit bien compte que son meilleur ami ne cesserait de tourner autour du pot. Il se tourna vers Hermione, son seul espoir.

- 'Mione? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait…

- Harry…Tu nous as tous sauvé, c'est vrai…Mais tu en as payé le prix. Il fallait une grande dose de magie pour réussir un tel exploit…_Toute_ la magie qui était en toi en fait, ce qui est…_était_…comme on l'a vu, particulièrement colossal.

- Était ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Je crois que tu as déjà compris non ? Tu…t'es sacrifié Harry.

- Donne-moi ma baguette Ron s'il te plait…

- Harry…

- Ma _baguette_ Ron !

Il lui tendit, le visage légèrement verdâtre. Harry observa sa baguette, son alliée, le symbole de sa condition de sorcier et attendit cette douce et unique chaleur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'émaner lorsqu'il la prenait. Rien. Elle ne semblait pas plus vivante qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

- Accio Chocogrenouille! Lança-t-il, la voix vibrante.

Rien ne se passa. Il retenta, avec des sortilèges de plus en plus simples, basiques…rien ne fonctionna. Rien. Il n'était plus qu'un Moldu, un Cracmol…

- Laisse tomber Potter…lança l'héritier Malfoy. J'avais prié pour que tu deviennes impuissant après que tu ais teint toutes mes chemises en rose bonbon, et sache que tu ne peux rien contre la malédiction d'un Malfoy!

- Merci Malfoy, en deux secondes, tu viens de me redonner tous mes espoirs…riposta-t-il.

Il avait toujours détesté Malfoy, mais là il fallait avouer que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui détende un peu cette atmosphère de cimetière.

- Ginny, n'écoute surtout pas ce bidon d'huile ambulant, je suis sûr que j'ai gardé tous mes pouvoirs de ce côté-là, rassura-t-il sa jolie rouquine en clignant de l'œil. Après tout, il me reste la plus fidèle baguette, et en cela Malfoy, je serai toujours ton maître incontesté…

- Il faut laisser rêver les simples d'esprit…

Harry explosa de rire, ce qui eut l'avantage d'arracher un grand poids de ses épaules. Il serait indéfiniment reconnaissant à ce salopard blond pour le bien qu'il venait de lui faire. Il trouva même le courage de poser _la_ question:

- Comment j'ai fait ça ?

Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit. Elle planta ses grands yeux dans les siens:

- Par amour Harry. Encore de la vieille magie. Ton désir de nous sauver, le sacrifice de ta mère…Tu as accepté de risquer ta vie pour épargner les nôtres…Mais ce n'est pas la vie que tu as perdu, mais tous tes pouvoirs. Ton amour leur a, apparemment, permis de sortir de ton corps et de se lancer d'eux même sur Voldemort. Il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Rien contre l'amour.

Elle l'embrassa. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Malfoy, et sortit de la pièce, suivit des autres, qui laissèrent ce moment d'intimité entre les deux amants…Là n'était plus leur place.

*********************************************************************

Hermione avançait d'un pas rageur. L'amour hein ? On ne peut rien contre l'amour…même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, même la haine, même la rancœur…Elle aurait bien voulu y croire. Elle y était à deux doigts en fait, au milieu de cette bataille où son corps avait eu l'air de fusionner avec celui de Malfoy. Jamais elle n'avait été si puissante, si sure d'elle et de sa réussite. Jamais elle n'avait eu de coéquipiers avec qui elle avait été en _osmose_, jamais…Mais ce n'était qu'une pauvre illusion, car même après cela, même après s'être vengée, même après avoir enfin gagné elle ne pouvait effacer ce qui avait été fait. Même son cœur battant la chamade ne couvrait pas le dégoût que lui inspirait ses yeux gris et ses cheveux si blonds…si semblables à…

- Granger!

Elle stoppa net, choquée. C'était bien Draco Malfoy qui l'appelait là ? C' était pas vraiment la personne à laquelle elle avait envie de parler pour le moment…Elle aurait plutôt pris ses jambes à son cou.

Il la rattrapa, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. La jeune femme ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'elle manqua de trébucher sur une racine. Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac. Là où tout avait commencé. « La boucle est bouclée » comme disent les Moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Malfoy ?

- Tu dois bien avoir un petit idée non ?

- …

- Hermione…Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait subir tout ça. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier, et c'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Il avait beau être mon père, il avait beau me ressembler, ce n'était pas _moi. _Je ne t'ai pas séquestré dans ce cachot, je ne t'ai pas fait subir toutes ces horreurs…Je n'ai pas abusé de toi. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je préférais les ébats consentants…

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, outrée. Comment osait-il…

- T'es gonflé Malfoy! Utiliser ça pour…Je suis pas stupide, je sais faire la différence entre toi et cette autre pourriture! Mais tu dois pouvoir comprendre que…que je ne peux pas passer outre ça, pas maintenant, je…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se détourna de lui, cachant ses larmes, commençant à fuir…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. C'était…Cela faisait si longtemps, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué, son étreinte, à la fois douce et féroce, son odeur, sa peau…Elle était paralysée, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Il te faudra du temps, et si tu veux, je t'aiderai à guérir…Mais je refuse que tu me tiennes coupable de ce que je n'ai pas fait. Surtout ça. Jamais tu m'entends? Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille. Je refuse d'être comparé à lui, ne serait-ce que d'être mis en rapport avec une raclure pareille me dégoûte, et je crois avoir gagné ma place au soleil…Alors pitié, au moins toi, montre moi que je peux être différent de mes ancêtres…On verra plus tard pour les autres récalcitrants.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé au milieu de ses larmes. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de le tenir responsable. Il n'y était pour rien. Il l'avait même sauvé et…

Stupéfaite, honteuse elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle balbutia:

- Je…Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé ! Oh Draco, je suis tellement désolée, tu as risqué beaucoup pour me sauver et moi je…je suis désolée…

- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire, répondit le Serpentard de son ton le plus narquois. Vous êtes pas très reconnaissants, vous les Gryffondor et…

Mais il ne put finir ses sarcasmes car la brune le coupa en l'embrassant brutalement. Préférant l'amour à la guerre, il accepta le châtiment de bon cœur, et ils s'enlacèrent ainsi quelques délicieuses minutes. Hermione rompit enfin leur baiser, lui lança un regard hautain:

- Méfie-toi un peu plus des Gryffondor Draco ! On dit que les lionnes ont toujours ce qu'elle veulent. La preuve…

- Ah oui ? Je serais donc sous l'emprise d'une créature poilue …Mais ne dit-on pas que les lionnes sont fidèlement soumises à leur mâle ?

- Rêve pas trop petite fouine…

- Tu me considères donc comme tel ? Ton mâle dominant? Ca me va plutôt bien en fait…Fit-il remarquer, un sourcil levé.

Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate, et approcha son visage. Elle frôla à peine ses lèvres puis se détourna, et lui lança:

- Pour cela Malfoy, il va falloir te battre un peu plus…Voyons voir lequel de nous deux aura le plus d'endurance ?

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux, petite lionne, alors on va jouer un peu, murmura le jeune homme, un demi-sourire trahissant sa satisfaction.

Il se tourna vers le lac noir. Il observa une petite vipère d'eau glisser dans les roseaux, vers une partie du lac éclairée par un petit rayon de soleil. Arrivée à la tache de lumière, la vipère sembla disparaître, s'enfoncer sciemment et avec tant de fougue dans l'or liquide qui scintillait sous ses yeux.

Avec un sourire désabusé, il se dit que le reptile avait sombré. Il avait _sombré dans la lumière…_

Écœurement Poufsouffle non ?

*********************************************************************

Voilàà !!! THE END !!

J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt dans mes prochaines fics, et d'ici là, si vous pouviez me laissez une petite rewiew…Pour marquer le coup ^^ !!!

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !!! Et j'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes…auquel cas, je m'en excuse bien bas, et vous demande d'exprimer votre mécontentement !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
